Maastricht
by Sica1014
Summary: Cela fait depuis trois mois que Guillaume d'Orange, roi de Hollande est à Versailles pour négocier à propos d'accords. Trois mois donc que deux rois aussi fiers l'un que l'autre et tout aussi impatients se sont ensevelis dans une discussion sans fin sans pour autant s'énerver ou même s'agacer. Philippe est déçu, alors son frère le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des idiots.
1. La Lune se méfie du Soleil

Versailles Drabble

Chapitre 1:

La Lune se méfie du Soleil

 _ **Note de l'auteure : Hey! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez découvrir une histoire nouvelle, une histoire qui parlera de deux monarques... Ou alors, que vous connaissez déjà cette histoire. Car oui, à la base, les quatre premiers chapitres peuvent être retrouvés sur une petite série de Drabble nommé "Versailles Drabbles" où j'écris des petites histoires et parfois même, des petites séries de 4 chapitres. Mais comme j'adorais cette histoire, j'ai voulu continuer cette petite série, me faisant découvrir qu'elle n'avait plus trop sa place dans le recueil et qu'il vaudrait mieux en faire une fiction à part. Donc voilà, voilà, le pourquoi du comment!**_ _ **Vu le titre, vous vous doutez bien qui seront les principaux concernés. Enfin, si vous avez vu la saison 2, bien évidemment. Bon, de quoi parle cette histoire ? D'un nouveau couple que l'on aimerait voir canon. Enfin, que ma pote OtakuChocolat et moi aimerait voir canon. Et tout de suite, l'épisode 1 ! Un Philippe dubitatif, un Guillaume qui loge depuis 3 mois à Versailles pour parler d'une ville qui ne lui appartient même pas, un Chevalier et une Liselotte qui ne veulent rien comprendre parce qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir de problème et que « faire chier Philippe, c'est plus drôle », bref, tout le monde devient fou, à part peut être Marshal qui est toujours égal à lui même. Venez découvrir ces joyeux lurons hauts en couleurs dans cet épisode !**_

« Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal !

-Philippe, calme-toi… Expira la blonde tout en croquant dans un nouvel éclair.

-Que je me calme ?! Vous voulez dire que c'est logique pour vous ?!

-La logique n'est pas politique, tu le sais bien pourtant. Prononça, un macaron à la main, l'autre blonde avec un sourire, sous le petit applaudissement de Liselotte. Merci.

-Excusez moi de vous le faire remarquer mais… trois mois pour discuter du sort d'une ville ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! Une ville qui n'appartient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre en plus !

-Peut-être qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente et qu'il est dur de le mettre en place.

-Un terrain d'entente ? Louis ? Et Guillaume d'Orange ? S'entendre ? Vraiment ? Demanda le brun, un sourcil relevé et les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice avant de reprendre ses vas et viens incessants.

-D'après tes suppositions, ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre même. Dis une voix souriante.

-Non, mais, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée comme ça, au hasard, je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

-Ben, choisit mieux tes « phrases jetées au hasard » la prochaine fois, j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec mon dessert au chocolat. Et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi à la place ?! Répondit, peut-être un petit peu trop haut et violemment le brun qui se retournait vers celle qui s'évertuait à vouloir le calmer.

-Déjà, que tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et ensuite, que tu arrêtes de t'énerver pour rien ! Tu passes ton temps à nous hurler dessus qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sans nous expliquer sur quoi, mis à part du temps, tu poses tes insinuations douteuses. Et aussi « jetées au hasard » soient-elles, ce n'est pas une raison valable et justifiée pour les faires aussi grosses. Tu as failli me tuer. Tu m'écoutes dis ?! POSES-MOI CES FESSES SUR CETTE CHAISE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

S'arrêtant dans sa marche infernale qui se composait de plus d'une centaine de pas, Philippe considéra sa femme avec stupéfaction, puis suivit son ordre sous l'air étonné et le sourire moqueur du Chevalier, qui, assit d'un côté du buffet face au brun, semblait s'amuser de cette scène. Ne trouvant rien à dire devant l'ordre de sa femme qui semblait en ce temps présent, dominante, mais surtout enceinte, Philippe regarda sur le côté, fuyant le visage victorieux de la blonde, qui, placée de l'autre côté de la table garnit, se resservait en pâtisserie.

« Bien. Maintenant, expliques-nous calmement ce qui se passe dans ta tête toute chamboulée par l'énonciation de ton frère. Encore une fois. »

Le brun, ouvrant la bouche, allait donner cette réponse tant attendue, mais se fit couper par sa femme qui avait remarquée ses genoux tressautant due à la nervosité de leur porteur.

« J'ai dis CALMEMENT. »

Il hocha la tête, doucement mais franchement, arrêtant les tremblements de ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux, mettant ses idées en ordre. Une fois fait, il ouvrit ses prunelles rendu plus douces, puis, calmement, il souffla, reprenant ses explications depuis le début.

« Vous n'êtes tout deux pas sans savoir que nous avons accueillit il y a peu le dirigeant de la Hollande. Enfin, il y a peu, d'après Louis. Donc, c'est relatif, comme tout ce qui est affirmé par Louis. Un petit silence se fit, rapidement coupé par de petits rires. Bref, toujours est-il que cela fait depuis trois mois maintenant. Il se releva. Que Guillaume d'Orange loge chez nous. Oh, pardon, chez le Roi. Trois mois, ils ont dû, avec un tel temps, discuter d'un bon nombre de contrats, d'alliances, de villes. Mais malheureusement, non. Car à chaque fois que l'on demande à sa majesté où elle en est avec ses négociations, celle-ci nous répond que les négociations concernant Maastricht continuent tant bien que mal et que son ennemi égal allié, va bientôt la lui céder. Vous me direz, jusque là, rien de bien grave, ce n'est qu'une négociation qui s'étire, qui s'éternise, qu'on en verra bientôt le bout. Premièrement, je vous rappellerais que nous parlons de mon frère et d'un jeune roi aussi ambitieux et fier que lui. Donc, une négociation de trois mois concernant une ville espagnole, je précise, c'est une chose impossible et même inenvisageable pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Deuxièmement, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous sommes passés en trois mois d'ennemis à alliés, alors, je vous pose la question, s'ils sont devenus alliés comme s'est plut à me le dire mon frère, comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient toujours en train de parler de Maastricht ! Ils n'ont rien d'autre à dire en temps qu'alliés ?! Je ne sais pas, d'autres terres à se partager, des accords à signer… Enfin, autre chose que stagner sur une affaire qu'ils ne pourront jamais résoudre à moins de se battre contre l'Espagne ! Bref ! mon frère nous cache quelque chose, c'est obligé… »

Il se détourna d'eux, se prenant le menton et sombrant dans une profonde réflexion. Il se fit néanmoins tirer de ses songes par la douce voix de Liselotte, qui, profondément déçue, ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

« C'est tout ? Tu veux dire que j'ai faillit mourir étouffée à cause… À cause d'une stupide intuition dû à la présence trop longue d'un homme qui est là pour négocier ?

-Tu nous laisses sur notre faim Philippe… Fit remarquer le Chevalier qui gobait une douceur au chocolat.

-Comment ça « sur notre faim » ? Je le répète, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée en l'air !

-Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas « sur ma faim » moi. De toute façon, que ce soit vrai ou non, je refuse d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête !

-Personne ne t'a demandé d'avoir ce « genre d'images en tête » Liselotte. Souffla Philippe en se retournant vers la blonde, visiblement désespéré.

-Je sais, mais je tiens à préciser que je je ne fais pas partit de l'avis de Chevalier ! Hurla presque l'interpellée, aux joues rougies tout en sautant de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ? Ce « genre d'images » te généraient-elles, ma petite Liselotte ? Serais-tu ce genre de femme prude que tout gênerait ? Fit Chevalier en avançant le haut de son corps vers elle, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-Arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne suis pas si prude au point d'en être gênée. » Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Un silence se fit où elle se sentit visée. Elle réfléchit un instant, se demandant pourquoi son mari lui lançait ce regard indescriptible, mais qui lui indiquait qu'elle était bizarre et aussi pourquoi le Chevalier se retenait de rire.

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange non ? Autant de sincérité à ce sujet venant d'une femme de cour. Et encore plus venant de vous ? Liselotte, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça. Dit le blond sans se départir de sa position, avec une voix des plus rieuse.

-Je ! Je voulais dire, oui, ça me dérange, mais je n'ai pas de problème vis à vis de ce genre de chose ! Enfin, non, je voulais dire, je… Euh… Elle s'arrêta, lançant un regard de détresse vers Philippe qui la fixait avec un sourcil relevé et des yeux qui lui disaient un « de plus en plus bizarre ».

-Je penses que tu devrais t'arrêter là ma grande. Lança le brun tout en la prenant contre lui alors qu'elle se cachait le visage contre sa poitrine, trop gênée.

-Ah bon, pourtant je trouve qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien moi. Rit le blond qui s'attira un regard noir de la concernée qui se détachait de son mari. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un message à ton égard amour.

-Peux-tu arrêter Chevalier s'il te plait ? Tes remarques me mettent mal à l'aise. Souffla la blonde.

-Je sais, c'est le but. Ronronna le blond tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-NOUS, nous éloignons un peu du sujet principal ! Rappela Philippe.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'on en était plutôt proche pourtant.

-Chevalier, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Quoi ? Une Liselotte gênée parce qu'elle vient de passer pour une petite vicieuse et la supposition que ton frère se ferait, et je cite-…

-Pas besoin de citer ! Coupa la blonde qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans un gâteau crémeux. Ou du moins, pas avant que j'ai finit ma bouchée. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver une fois de plus au sol, en train de m'étouffer avec n'importe quoi et l'image de notre souverain qui... Enfin, bref.

-Donc, je disais, et je cite, ignora le Chevalier qui commençait parler comme s'il citait une magnifique phrase tout droit sortie d'une pièce de théâtre, « Taper dans le fond par Guillaume d'Orange. ». Sois dis en passant, nous avons pu voir avec cette phrase, toute la subtilité de ton langage. Quel poète Philippe, franchement. Rit le Chevalier, très amusé par tout ce qui se passait.

-Encore une fois, s'empêcha de s'énerver Philippe, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée en l'air pour montrer qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Bien évidemment que non, mon frère n'entretiendrait jamais ce genre de relation avec un quelconque ennemi-…

-Tu as dis qu'ils étaient devenus alliés. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Ou un quelconque homme en général-…

-Ça dépend mon amour, tu parles du genre humain en général ? Je sous entend par là, Homme avec une majuscule, genre dans lequel les femmes sont comprises ? Car, dans ce cas, les femmes en font parties donc-…

-Je voulais juste vous faire réagir ! C'est tout ! Alors arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit !

-Ça, pour nous faire réagir, tu nous as bien fait réagir. Tu as failli me tuer. » Clôtura Liselotte, tournée vers les pâtisseries.

Philippe s'arrêta, poussant le plus long soupir de toute sa vie. Ces deux là, quand ils ne voulaient faire aucun effort pour le comprendre et lui faire vivre un enfer, ils se transformaient en génies. Alors si en plus ils s'alliaient… Bon, il avait compris, ses deux personnes de confiances avaient décidées qu'elles ne l'écouteraient pas parler. Ils ont donc décidé que ses doutes n'avaient pas d'intérêt, c'est bon, il avait compris. Ils ne s'attachaient pas réellement à ses paroles, ils voulaient juste qu'il arrête, d'accord.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous avez gagné.

-Quoi trésor ?

-J'arrête, il n'y a rien de louche, tout va bien. Sa présence de trois mois est tout à fait normale, comme le fait de l'avancée soudaine de leur relation devenue amicale et le fait qu'ils parlent toujours de la même chose. J'ai compris. Dit-t-il sèchement, visiblement vexé.

-Pas la peine de te fâcher Philippe. Reprit Liselotte d'une voix douce tout en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Écoute. Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère et l'avenir de ton pays, tout comme je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas que Louis te cache des choses ou te mentes, et c'est tout à fait normal. Je pense, et Chevalier aussi, que quelque chose de bizarre se passe, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas t'alarmer pour autant. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. D'accord ? »

Elle fixait ses prunelles dans celles de son conjoint qui la regardait par dessus son épaule et qui répondit par la même occasion à son sourire timide. Il se retourna totalement et croisa le regard entendu mais tout de même amusé de son blond. Il haussa un sourcil, que préparait-il encore ? Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse, car déjà, le Chevalier reprenait la parole d'une petite voix chantante.

« Ah, donc on abandonne l'hypothèse de Louis ? Même si on n'y croit pas, on ne peut pas s'en amuser ? »

Liselotte sembla réfléchir un instant avant de relancer la discussion, les mains croisées contre son ventre et un air pincé et condescendant, imitant par là les femmes de cour qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul à vous en amuser. Chevalier. Répondit de façon faussement autoritaire Liselotte, étonnant Philippe, elle était ironique. Voilà qu'elle jouait le jeu maintenant, n'était-elle pas auparavant gênée ?

-Réellement ? Donc, si je suis seul, ça veut dire que vous êtes tous contre un petit pari ? Continua le blond avec une petite mine qui se voulait boudeuse.

-Un pari ?! S'étrangla le brun. Mais, même si c'est factice… Pourquoi ?

-J'en suis !

-Liselotte ?!

-Bien, alors pour quoi pariez-vous Madame ? Pour ou contre un roi aux penchants masculin ? Poursuivait l'amant tout en ignorant son homme.

-Hum, je dirais pour ! Je parie mille !

-Mille pour ?! Voilà qui est bien étonnant venant de votre part madame. Je voulais justement voter contre.

-Pourquoi avoir lancer le pari alors ? S'étonna Philippe tout en se tournant vers son blond qui lui mit une main sur la joue.

-Par ce que je pensais que TU, allais voter pour mon ange. Après ta petite phrase « jetée en l'air ». Tu sais, « se faire taper dans la fond par Guillaume d'Orange », tout ça…

-C'est bon, je craque ! Dit-il en chassant la main de Chevalier. Vous savez quoi ? Je pars prendre l'air ! Je n'en peux plus de vous deux !

-Mais pourtant, tu nous aimes non ?

-Liselotte, ne suis pas son exemple ! »

Et c'est après ces derniers mots que le brun ferma la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

OoOoOoO

Dans la salle du conseil, deux mois plus tôt, deux monarques parlaient, entourés des conseillés du Français. Tout le monde était tendu, tous voulaient que la situation s'améliore pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais visiblement, le souhait allait être reporté, aucuns des deux dirigeants nous voulaient abandonner ses conditions et Louis se montrait des plus exigeant. Fatigué par la même discussion qu'il entretenait maintenant depuis un mois, Louis voulu mettre les choses au clair dès le début de la réunion. Si à la fin de cette réunion, rien ne s'améliorait ou changeait d'une quelconque manière, il mettrait fin aux négociations et renverrais l'Hollandais chez lui. C'est donc d'une voix lasse, fatiguée, mais tout de même autoritaire qu'il débuta cette négociation qui s'annonçait être mouvementée.

« Guillaume, je ne le répèterais pas encore une fois. La seule condition pour une quelconque alliance, c'est Maastricht !

-Et je vous le dis encore une fois, cette ville appartient aux espagnols ! Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ?! »

Louis ne dit rien. Puis complètement lassé, il regarda vers le bas, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire. Une phrase classique lui vint, ainsi qu'une proposition qui sortit malgré lui.

-Autant de fois que nécessaire. J'ai une proposition, peut-être vous plaira t-elle, ou peut-être pas. Nous pouvons toujours trouver d'autres arrangements. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Lesquels ? Demanda le brun, méfiant mais curieux, avec un sourcil relevé. »

Un silence s'installa où Louis regarda un temps ses conseillers avec un regard neutre et indescriptible avant d'ordonner d'une voix blanche.

« Sortez, tout de suite. »

Étonnés, mais respectueux, tous ainsi que Bontemps et Marshal quittèrent la salle de conseil sous le regard un peu mal à l'aise du Hollandais. Qu'avait prévu le français ? Pour toute réponse, Louis se releva et se dirigea vers une porte dérobée qu'il ouvrit. Il se retourna vers un Guillaume méfiant et toujours aussi curieux, puis demanda d'une voix joueuse.

« Vous venez ? »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà ! C'était la première partie ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre et que vous accueillerez bien le prochain. Ah, pour la suite, LEMON EN VUE ! Donc, bah, voilà, voilà. ^^ Vous êtes prévenus. Dites-moi vos avis par Review, je me nourris de ça ! XD**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes alpagas des montagnes sableuses enneigées !**_


	2. Soleil sous Orange

Versailles Drabble

Chapitre 2:

Soleil sous Orange

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2 de Maastricht ! Alors, après l'intervention de Philippe et un pari plus que douteux, nous retrouvons nos héros avec, pour commencer, un merveilleux petit Lemon, si, si ! Donc, tout de suite, la suite de vos programmes !**_

La lumière coulait à flot des fenêtres de la salle du conseil et semblait accuser les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient avidement. Jamais, de toute sa vie et de tout les péchés qu'il aurait pu commettre, l'un d'entre eux n'aurait penser pouvoir commettre celui-là. Mais dieu, que c'était agréable. Il soupira tandis que l'autre lui mordillait le cou, lui laissant assez rapidement une marque violacée, seule témoin de cet acte qui pouvait paraître, aux yeux des autres, honteux, mais, à ce moment, qui pouvait s'en soucier ?

Bientôt, le marqué sentit les lèvres de son conjoint quitter la peau laiteuse de son cou pour attaquer celle de son torse, le faisant se cambrer un peu. Il laissa échapper un glapissement en sentant le brun descendre de plus en plus bas et les mains de celui-ci glisser le long de ses hanches pour atteindre ses cuisses nues qu'il écarta doucement.

Taquin, le brun s'amusait à embrasser l'intérieure de ses cuisses, à en choisir une qu'il mordillait, léchait, laissant ses marques sur cette peau encore trop vierge à son gout avant de s'attaquer à l'autre, lui faisant subir les mêmes outrages, guettant les réactions de son conjoint qui fermait les yeux et entrouvrait la bouche, soufflant fortement.

Le brun sourit, il avait réussi à faire tomber les défenses de son amant, il était à sa merci. Laissant ce qui le divertissait jusque là, le brun, les yeux emplis de luxure, attendis que l'autre ouvre les siens pour rencontrer des prunelles aussi bleues que celles qu'il possédait, qui semblaient demander plus et toujours plus.

N'hésitant maintenant plus depuis un certain temps quand à la marche à suivre, le brun remonta vers la bouche de son amant, non sans certains arrêts sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner sous ses lèvres, et cambrer au contact de ses mains qui remontaient depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules avec une extrême lenteur. Continuant son ascension, le brun s'attaqua de nouveau au cou à la peau fragile de son amant, sachant par là qu'il aurait la réaction souhaitée.

Il retint un cris en sentant les dents du brun sur sa carotide, faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre à l'extérieure de ces murs décorés de doré et de milles autres couleurs, de ce lieu devenu d'un coup le théâtre d'un acte secret.

Une vague de gémissements se fit entendre. Prit par surprise, il ne put retenir ce qu'il voulait conserver dans le fond de sa gorge, en sentant son amant lui titiller son anneau de chair en le retraçant d'un doigt lent avant de le pénétrer d'un coup. Le voilà qui haletait en même temps que de gémir, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la sensation du doigt qui se trouvait maintenant être deux et qui faisaient un mouvement en ciseaux. Il gémissait, grognait, soufflait, perdant presque la tête entre la sensation des doigts experts et des lèvres joueuses de son amant qui s'évertuait à le rendre fou.

Et puis, alors qu'il allait craquer, tout s'arrêta. Il grogna de mécontentement en sentant le vide produit et fixa son brun qui, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa en le pénétrant lentement. Il eut le souffle coupé, se cambrant et écarquillant les yeux due au plaisir qui le saisit d'un coup.

Il sourit se laissant emporter dans l'abandon qui le faisait crier, soupirer, presque supplier. Plus vite, plus fort, le plaisir montait, lui faisait tout oublier.

Oublier là où il était, ce qui l'entourait, la possibilité que l'on puisse l'entendre. Seul son amant et son plaisir comptaient.

Ils se sourirent, de ce sourire complice qu'eux seuls pouvaient avoir, ce sourire de ceux qui partagent un secret qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre.

Avide de contact plus ardents, plus passionnés, ils celèrent leurs lèvres partageant un fougueux baisé sauvage, témoin de toute la passion qu'il partageaient.

Les coups étaient rapides, désordonnés, chacun perdait pied, s'égaraient du sens de la réalité, oubliaient totalement gardes, nobles et ouvriers qui pourraient les entendre, ils étaient seuls, ici, et maintenant, ils étaient libres de toutes responsabilités, de tous devoirs.

Pour un instant, ils vivaient.

Au travers de deux trous dissimulés entre les multiples décorations murales, une paire d'yeux bleus voyaient ce qui se passait. Fébrile, leur porteur se détacha de son poste pour refermer le faux mur qui cachait lesdits trous et se tourner vers sa partenaire qui était aussi choquée que lui. Qu'avaient-ils vus ? Qu'avaient-ils vus ? Ils allaient se faire tuer.

OoOoOoO

En entrant dans ses appartements, Philippe crut que l'hiver était arrivé. À moins que ce ne soit le temps du jugement dernier.

Assis dans un mutisme glacial l'un à côté de l'autre et le visage aussi blanc que les premières neiges, Liselotte et Chevalier regardaient sans voir quoi que ce soit ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux, les yeux vides, ils semblaient être intérieurement morts. Inquiet et mal à l'aise devant cette situation qui lui échappait, le brun s'approcha d'eux, se postant en face sans avoir la moindre réaction. Il se mit à leur niveau en s'accroupissant mais ne réussit tout de même pas à se faire voir. Ils semblaient être sur une pente glissante, on pourrait presque croire à leur exécution prochaine. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda d'une voix hésitante mais douce pour ne pas les brusquer.

« Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Deux paires d'yeux bleus effrayées se relevèrent vers lui avant de reprendre leur place initiale. Doucement, la main de Liselotte s'ouvrit et elle orienta son bras vers Chevalier avant de dire d'une voix neutre et quelque peu tremblante.

« J'ai gagné le pari. Chevalier, tu me dois mille. »

Sans quitter le point invisible qui se trouvait quelque part au loin devant lui, le Chevalier fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite bourse de cuir qu'il donna à la jeune femme sans un mot, sans un grognement, rien. Liselotte, comme un pantin aux articulations fragiles, plaça son gain sur le buffet qui se trouvait juste derrière eux avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans sa position muette.

Philippe ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la scène avec les sourcils froncés. Un pari ? Oh non, ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui faire croire à cette bêtise ? Il crut au début à une mauvaise plaisanterie mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'au vu de la réaction de l'un comme de l'autre, la plaisanterie n'était pas de mise. Ils étaient sincères, et c'est ce qui le fit douter, et s'ils avaient raison ? Et s'il avait eu raison ? Et si son frère entretenait une relation charnelle avec… Non, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre pari et que les deux avaient, de ce fait, provoqué la colère d'un quelconque noble, ce qui expliquerait leur air effrayé, peut-être ne veulent-ils pas être prit. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il se redressa, quittant sa moue pensive et demanda simplement pour se rassurer, pour s'enlever un doute, tout en s'approchant du buffet pour se prendre un verre de vin rouge.

« De quel pari parles-tu Liselotte ? »

Un silence se fit. Il attendit un peu, avant que la remarque de sa femme ne le fasse se retourner.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Dit-elle avec un air assuré et presque sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il fixa sa femme qui s'était, avec Chevalier, retournée vers lui. Il se retint de lâcher son verre, ce n'était pas possible.

« Philippe, commença Chevalier avec le même ton calme que son amant plus tôt, mais avec encore de l'appréhension et de la crainte dans la voix. On les a vu.

-Vu. Se contenta-t-il de dire en assimilant les informations.

-Oui, dans la salle du conseil. Commença timidement Liselotte, les rôles s'inversaient.

-Le faux mur est resté ouvert et comme nous entendions ton frère faire d'étrange bruit… »

Le blond s'arrêta, Philippe venait de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Ce n'était PAS possible.

« Philippe. Reprit Chevalier. On a peur maintenant. »

Le brun se redressa, regardant son amant. De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Et si ton frère le savait que l'on se trouvait là ? Continua Liselotte.

-Et s'il savait que l'on avait vu ce qui s'était passé ?

-C'est que…Pour moi, commença Liselotte, je ne risque pas grand chose comme je suis ta femme. Mais pour Chevalier…Il risque gros, surtout qu'il s'est déjà fait remarquer. » Finit-elle, appuyée par les yeux apeurés et implorants du blond visé.

Le cadet ne dit rien. Après tout, s'ils disaient vrai il n'y avait rien à dire. S'ils disaient vrai, ils avaient raison d'avoir peur, c'était légitime. Mais…

« Pourquoi avoir regarder alors ? »

Ils ne dirent rien, baissant simplement et honteusement la tête. Bon ce n'était rien, après tout, son frère, d'après leurs dires, n'avait qu'à pas attirer l'attention, il n'avait qu'à être moins bruyant. Il posa son verre sur une petite table à ses côtés et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ils se sont trompés, ils ont forcément vu autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ?

OoOoOoO

Les deux rois quittèrent la salle du conseil, saluant ministres et conseillers qui félicitaient leur monarque pour cette négociation rudement menée, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils l'auraient surement la prochaine fois. Louis hocha simplement la tête et leur fit un signe qui leur intimait de s'en aller. Bontemps et Marshal observèrent leur roi et celui d'Hollande avant de suivre le mouvement sous un nouveau geste de leur monarque. Alors, que tout le monde le quittait peu à peu, le châtain se retourna vers Guillaume qui le fixait avec un visage neutre, l'imitant à merveille.

Ils attendirent que les couloirs soient vides pour se sourire de façon complice. Puis, regardant au préalable si personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre, Guillaume prit la parole d'un ton un peu préoccupé.

« Dis-moi, tu es sûr que personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Louis rit un peu avant de lui dire de façon assuré que personne ne passait par la salle de conseil en fin de matinée.

« Et puis, de tout façon, comment veux-tu que qui que se soit nous voient ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Dit-il de façon sarcastique, cherchant faussement un argument déjà tout fait. Peut-être grâce au faux mur que tu as fait construire et qui cache les deux trous qu'il y a dans le mur.

-Mais il était fermé. Sourit le français. Et puis comment tu en arrives à des suppositions pareilles ?

-Ou peut-être que quelqu'un a pu nous entendre et se poser des questions. Continuait l'autre.

-Mais puisque je te dis que personne ne vient jamais en fin de matinée dans cette aire du château. Ils sont tous aux salons ou dans leurs appartements.

-Et si quelqu'un était en retard. Hein ? C'est possible tu sais. Il ou elle passe et là, il ou bien elle, toujours, aurait pu entendre son roi et...

-Et se poser des questions ? Alors tu insinuerais qu'un noble douterait de son roi ? Continuait-il, sur une humeur un peu changeante.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Suivit le brun qui n'avait pas quitter son ton ironique de toute la discussion.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'es ici que depuis peu et je te rappel que l'on se trouve dans mon palais. Personne n'a à rediscuter mon pouvoir et tout les nobles se trouvant ici le savent. Si tu ne crois pas en leur fiabilité chez toi, c'est ton problème, mais sache qu'ici, tout le monde sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et ce que l'acte simple de m'espionner durant toute activité pourrait leur faire vivre, tout comme le fait de douter de moi d'ailleurs. Maintenant arrête, si c'était pour craindre à se point d'être vu, tu aurais dû refuser. Dit d'un ton sec Louis.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'était qu'une supposition, c'est tout. J'avais juste une intuition, une simple intuition. Je ne voulais pas spécialement te remettre en question. »

Sourit-il gentiment, et presque d'un air charmeur, aguicheur ou lubrique, montrant qu'il ne voulait en rien se fâcher avec le châtain. Louis souffla, puis, après un petit sourire, lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à ses appartements.

OoOoOoO

« Oh et puis Guillaume à des yeux ! Lança le Chevalier.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Demanda Liselotte, suspecte, tout en croquant dans une sucrerie.

-Oh, oui, sûrement pendant une minute ou deux. »

Dit le blond sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il avançait. Liselotte fit de gros yeux en direction de Philippe qui, des prunelles aussi grosses qu'elle, se demandait si son amant était vraiment intelligent. Il était choqué, c'est tout, ça allait progressivement monter.

« Donc, tu veux dire que…S'étrangla Liselotte. Qu'il nous a vu ?! »

Le Chevalier perdit son sourire et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et eut le même blocage que Liselotte qui se rendit compte de la réelle situation en posant sa question et en voyant le sourire de Chevalier s'effacer. Philippe se pinça l'arrête du nez. Mais ce n'étais pas vrai, c'était quoi ces boulets ? Il leva les yeux vers eux, comprenant qu'ils étaient repartis dans leur mutisme de prisonnier voyant la corde ou le bucher. Il reprit sa position initiale, désespéré. Et c'était repartit.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et tadaa ! Le chapitre 2 de cette série est finie ! Alors ? Alors ? Bon, pour le chapitre 3, qui est l'avant dernier chapitre, nous aurons des demandes ainsi que des propositions étranges. Attention, langage un peu cru. En même temps, aux vues des demandes que va formuler l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, vous verrez bien, hein ? XD**_

 _ **Bon, bah, on se retrouve vite !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins en guimauve sucrée du Vietnam à Panama !**_


	3. Soleil Orange

Versailles Drabble

Chapitre 3:

Soleil Orange

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bien le bonjour très chers amis. Je vais vous faire lire la troisième partie de cette fiction. Bon alors vous l'avez compris, c'est plutôt chaud pour Louis et Guillaume, mais aussi pour Chevalier et Liselotte qui ont peur des représailles. Et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Mais comment vont faire nos deux blondes pour s'en sortir ? Quelle est la demande tant attendue ? Tout de suite, la réponse à vos questions dans ce merveilleux chapitre ! XD Et nous, on se retrouve en bas. ^-^**_

« Pour la énième fois, où voulez-vous en venir ? Faites vite, je suis pressé et peux patient. »

Suivit depuis ce début de mâtiné, Guillaume d'Orange, roi d'Hollande, fixait la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui avait été vaguement présentée comme étant la femme de monsieur. Elle lui parlait maintenant depuis vingt minutes d'un sujet qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, fatigué dès les deux premières minutes de tout les détours qu'elle et l'autre prenaient et comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix, elle lui fit amèrement regretter ce jour où il l'avait vu comme étant timide et mal à l'aise, la rendant assez inintéressante. Il souffla devant le soudain mutisme de Madame ainsi que le visage quelque peut apeurer de son compagnon qui semblait presque être son frère à ses yeux. Blond, les yeux bleus et indécollable. Bref, tout aussi insupportable. N'en pouvant plus de ce mutisme et connaissant parfaitement la fin de cette discussion car il voyait le sujet abordé, il voulu tourner court à tout ça et se mit à parler.

« Est-ce que les français sont toujours ainsi ? Je veux dire, loquace dès qu'il s'agit d'une futilité incompréhensible et muet lorsque l'on pose une simple question pourtant sérieuse ?

-Je suis allemande à vrai dire.

-Oh, alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous ternissez mon image des allemands, et moi qui croyait qu'ils ne parlaient jamais pour ne rien dire. »

Il sourit, il venait de faire bouillir la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier la remarque et serra des poings. Oh, bien sûr il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son état naturel. Il se doutait bien en la voyant, même peu, qu'elle détestait rumeurs et autres futilités, pas que française qui le faisait toujours un peu rire lorsqu'il se baladait dans les salons du monde. Mais l'énerver était tellement drôle, et puis, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un petit amusement dans cette situation assez lassante. Au moins, avec cette méthode, il était sûr de l'amener au sujet principale plus rapidement, franche et butée qu'elle avait l'air d'être.

« On vous soupçonne d'avoir une relation avec le roi. »

Gagné ! Elle était bien franche. La situation devenait intéressante, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu lui présenter le sujet de façon aussi crue. Il se retint de rire, la tête du compagnon de Madame était extrêmement drôle. Il paraissait lui aussi étonné de la franchise de la jeune femme et ne l'appréciait pas trop en ce moment précis. On avait presque l'impression qu'il faisait une prière dans sa tête et il devint de plus en plus apeuré. D'accord, là, ça devenait drôle, ce petit bout de femme faisait enfin ressortir sa nature.

« Ah. Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda faussement surpris et choqué l'homme d'Orange.

-Ne faites pas l'innocent je vous prie. Vous savez très bien, et ce, depuis le début, où je voulais en venir, vous êtes au courant que l'on vous a surpris. »

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux et laissa échapper un petit sourire. Elle venait d'avouer les avoir espionnés, la scène devenait presque surréaliste. Le blond à ses côtés se décomposait, il voulait disparaître mais ne bougeait pas, voulant connaître la fin de cette histoire, de mieux en mieux.

« Oh, alors c'était bien vous ? »

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était eux, il les avait à peine regardé qu'une secousse leur a, et ce, très visiblement, parcourue l'échine. D'ailleurs, le sourire crispé de la blondinette bien courageuse lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait et en avait visiblement marre d'avoir peur, il avait réussi à l'énerver. Ah, il allait bien rire, plutôt intéressante la jeune femme.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer le faussement surpris avec moi vous savez ?

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Plus ils parlaient et plus l'amusement de Guillaume arrivait au galop. Il finit par souffler, il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette discussion qui, bien qu'amusante, l'ennuyait tout de même un peu, si Louis avait été là, la ! La discussion aurait redoublé d'intérêt. Le visage déconfit de son monarque jaune était vraiment trop drôle.

« Bon, le roi est dans la salle du conseil et m'attends. J'aurais bien aimé continuer cette charmante discussion avec vous, mais je suis, hélas, pris par le temps. Il était ironique.

-Oh, quel dommage. Elle était tout aussi ironique.

-Ha… Il cligna des yeux, lassé. Vous avez de ce fait gagné. Que voulez-vous, ou plutôt, qu'elles-sont vos conditions pour que je ne dise rien.

-Je vais être clair et précise.

-Faites.

-Si vous dites au roi que l'on vous a vu… Je dirais que c'est vous qui nous l'avais dit, en se vantant d'avoir le « dessus » sur les français. »

Elle souriait fièrement, mais Guillaume se demanda si c'était de sa proposition dont elle était fière ou si c'était de son jeu de mot graveleux. Mais tout de même drôle en y réfléchissant. Il sourit d'amusement, elle aurait à coup sûr plus d'impact sur Louis que lui si elle se permettait de lui dire ça.

Soufflant, amusé, il clôt la discussion, les mains sur les poignées d'or de la porte.

« Hé bien, je vais vous plaire. Je ne trouve pas l'intérêt de lui confier ce que vous venez de m'apprendre. »

Sur ces mots, il s'inclinât légèrement, suivit d'une jeune femme heureuse d'avoir eue ce qu'elle voulait, ainsi que d'un Chevalier plus qu'heureux et soulagé de ne pas mourir. Le brun, en fermant la porte, eut un sourire espiègle. Oh non, il n'oserait pas. Si ? Il se tourna vers l'assemblée sans quitter son étirement de lèvre, il revint vers les doubles portes et les ouvrit, voyant avec délice ses deux nouveaux amis.

« Il n'y a pas d'intérêt, en effet, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce ne serait pas des plus amusant de le faire. »

Il referma les portes après un clin d'œil en direction des mines choquées et déconfites.

« Bon hé bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Nous parlions de Maastricht je crois. Lança le Hollandais, fixant un Louis neutre, sacré acteur, avec des yeux de renard.

-Asseyez-vous. »

Conclut le français, amorçant une longue discussion, qui n'avait, depuis longtemps, plus de réel but.

OoOoOoO

Attrapant la taille de Guillaume, Louis s'amusait à gouter la peau de son conjoint, mordillant, léchant et embrassant sa carotide, arrachant des gémissements de la part de brun, qui, les yeux fermés, haletait doucement. Souriant, le roi soleil avança vers le lit royal, plaçant ses mains sur la boutonnière de la culotte du hollandais, qui reculait, se laissant guider.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Souffla le châtain, cherchant visiblement à avoir le dessus. Guillaume gémit lorsque le français mordit plus franchement la peau pâle de son cou, mais il le repoussa tout de même en sentant le matelas qui tapait contre l'arrière de ses genoux.

Louis fronça les sourcils après avoir reculé de deux pas.

« Non. »

Dit simplement le roi de Hollande, les bras croisés et un petit sourire des plus insupportables peints sur les lèvres. Louis se sentit bouillir. À chaque fois, à chaque fois ! À chaque fois qu'il entreprenait la chose pour avoir le dessus, à chaque fois, l'autre se dégageait, le poussait et se refusait. Il ne voulait jamais totalement s'abandonner à l'autre…

« Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire dominer par la France. »

Rit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, habituellement suivit par son roi, qui visiblement, aujourd'hui, n'en avait nullement envie. Guillaume le comprit et laissa tomber son sourire pour une moue plus préoccupé. Louis, s'étant déplacé, regardait par la fenêtre, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Le brun s'approcha, se plaçant juste derrière lui. Louis semblait céder à la tentation de l'énervement.

« As-tu confiances en moi ? »

Le brun souffla. Louis, en plus d'avoir cédé à la tentation de l'énervement avait visiblement aussi lâché prise devant celle du mélodrame.

« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Alors pourquoi ? »

Demanda encore une fois le soleil sans se retourner, ce qui permit à Guillaume de lui enserrer la taille et de poser son menton contre le tissu jaune de son manteau. Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, jeta un coup d'œil au roi qui ne quittait pas le paysage, puis il examina à son tour, le jardin qui leur faisait face.

« Tu as parlé à ton frère ? »

Louis ne parla pas, détournant un instant les yeux avant de reprendre sa position originale. Il humidifia ses lèvres devenues d'un coup douloureusement sèches, il tritura ses mains, puis après avoir avalé sa salive, il répondit d'un ton neutre.

« Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à mon frère ? Il regardait ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas, comme ça, pour lui demander un conseil peut-être. »

Lança le brun sans détacher son menton de l'épaule de son homme. Homme qui sourit sans quitter ses mains du regard d'ailleurs.

« Des conseils ? Il jeta un œil sur son épaule.

-Oui. Après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé en sortant de tes habituelles dindes. Il regarda Louis.

-Tu es jaloux ? Rit le français.

-Non. Répliqua instantanément le Hollandais. Juste un peu stupéfaits de la stupidité de certaines et un peu déçu à vrai dire que tu leur as porté un grand intérêt.

-Pour la plupart, ça n'a duré qu'un soir. Fit remarquer Louis sans quitter son sourire.

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Rebondit Guillaume. »

Cette remarque un peu déplacée pour certains eue au moins le mérite de faire rire et de redonner un plein sourire à Louis qui se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour se retrouver face à lui. Il voulu l'embrasser mais le brun se déroba, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Tu vas lui parler quand ? Nan, parce que, de l'expérience avec les femmes, oui, tu en as. Mais avec un homme…

-Comme si c'était important ? Et d'ailleurs, comment veux-tu que j'obtienne une quelconque expérience si tu te refuses à chaque fois ? Comment veux-tu que j'apprennes…Il avança ses lèvres. Hein ? Il voulu capturer celles du brun, mais celui-ci se déroba, encore, le faisant fortement souffler.

-Tu vas parler à ton frère ? »

Sourit Guillaume, sachant très bien comment l'autre allait réagir. Et ça arrivait vite, car instantanément, Louis se sépara du brun et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le buffet qu'il fixa.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à mon frère ? Il se retourna vers le hollandais. Ce n'est certainement pas que pour des conseils. Tu veux que je partage ça avec lui c'est ça ? Il recula alors que le brun avançai. Pourquoi tu t'immisces dans la relation que je partage avec mon frère ? Tout ceci ne te regardes pas. »

Il haussa le ton et voulu éviter le brun qui, devançant ses actions, lui agrippa son bras et le retourna, se plaquant contre son dos, plaçant de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et mit encore une fois ses bras sur la taille de l'autre.

« Je veux juste que tu parles à ton frère puisque ça te pèse dessus. L'idée même qu'il pourrait l'apprendre te perturbe et celle qu'il l'apprenne de lui-même te terrifie. Alors, va parler à ton frère. Il embrassa le cou du soleil. C'est ma fantaisie. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la respiration du monarque jaune se calma, redevenant tranquille. Il observa un instant ses bagues avec lesquelles il jouait, puis…

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Guillaume eut un sourire lubrique que Louis ne put voir, mais il le sentit contre sa peau lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Taquina le brun.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le châtain. »

Le hollandais fit exprès de laisser un temps de flottement. Puis se pinça les lèvres et reprit. Trop facile.

« Si tu le fais eh bien… Tu seras récompensé.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je t'appartiendrais entièrement. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Il disait tout ceci en embrassant le cou de son roi, puis il se stoppa pour laisser le châtain tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Avoue que ça vaut le coup. »

Son sourire était un appel à l'envie et ses yeux brulaient de luxure. Le Hollandais était diabolique. Délicieusement diabolique.

OoOoOoO

Assis à son bureau, un léger sourire au lèvres, la main agile et la plume glissante, Philippe finissait d'une belle calligraphie une lettre destinée à sa plus jeune fille. Dans un fauteuil aux teintes rouges et aux broderies dorées, à ses côté, Chevalier, détendu et somnolant, profitait du crépitement du feu qui émanait de la cheminée juste devant lui, reposant sa tête sur son poing.

Tout était calme, la stress et l'inquiétude avaient quitté les appartements depuis la matinée pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Mais dieu, que c'était bon de ne pas les entendre piailler de peur et de voir à la place, une Liselotte qui se reposait dans le petit canapé rouge, étendue comme elle le pouvait et dormant à moitié, à moins que ce ne soit profondément.

Mais, malgré ce petit temps de paix, une question lui restait collée dans le crâne. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Il secoua un peu la tête. Au pire des cas, il en parlerait avec Louis, mais plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand toutes inquiétudes seront presque parties, ou alors trop pesantes, pour l'instant, il était troublé et ne préférait pas y penser. Ses compagnons avaient forcément dû se tromper. Confondre les deux rois avec deux autres parfais inconnus, ils en étaient bien capables. D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait leur attitude tranquille.

 _Ton père qui t'aime, Phil…-_

Sa plume griffa le papier, l'arrachant à moitié et traçant un énorme trait sur toute la lettre qu'il avait mit un temps fou à rédiger. Chevalier se redressa d'un coup sur son dossier, regardant la porte des appartements derrière celui-ci et Liselotte s'était assise d'un bond. La porte de bois lourde venait de claquer, laissant entrer un Louis plutôt préoccupé qui s'avançait maintenant, totalement ignorant du trouble qu'il avait causé, vers Philippe.

Le brun se leva de son fauteuil un peu de mauvaise grâce et grimaça quelque peu, ce que Louis occulta naturellement, à la place, il lança sans plus de cérémonies.

« Mon frère, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! »

Il avait l'air pressé, mais en rien paniqué, néanmoins, il semblait nerveux, ce qui fit relever un sourcil chez Philippe. Était-il une nouvelle fois en prise d'une crise de paranoïa ? Il ne dit rien, lui montrant simplement la chaise face à sa table, où le châtain s'assit, observé par un Chevalier à moitié caché par son fauteuil et celui de Philippe, sûrement trop curieux et de nouveau inquiet. Philippe demanda gentiment à Liselotte de fermer les doubles portes, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher avant de rejoindre son canapé, juste derrière le siège de Louis, l'observant sans même s'en cacher.

Louis, pressé, tapait à rythme régulier le sol de parquet, faisant claquer ses talons, ne se stoppant que lorsque Philippe fut assis face à lui. Le brun le considérait de façon assez suspicieuse et semblait inquiet. Louis, se raclant la gorge, commença à parler à une vitesse fulgurante.

« J'aibesoindeconseils !

-Pardon ? Demanda Philippe, qui, les yeux écarquillés, n'avait strictement rien comprit. Pourrais-tu articuler s'il te plait ? »

Louis souffla, regardant ses chaussures, puis, relevant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en direction de la tête de Chevalier qui, dépassant de derrière le dossier, disparue aussitôt. Il se retourna et fit de même en direction de Liselotte qui détourna immédiatement le regard, puis, il revint vers son frère qui venait de se racler la gorge.

« Louis ? Il semblait préoccupé.

-Je… Oui, euh… Par où commencer… Il peinait à trouver ses mots, se mordant parfois la lèvre et se remettant à taper du pied, tremblotant quelque peu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté de Philippe.

-Qui-y a-t-il ? C'est grave ? Ne fais pas attention à eux, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Louis ? »

Les yeux du brun ne reflétaient plus que l'inquiétude, mais qu'arrivait-il à ses proches en ce moment. D'ailleurs, en parlant de proches, les deux blondes se mirent d'accord d'un commun regard pour se lever et partir de la pièce, prétextant avoir quelque chose à aller chercher dans la pièce d'à côté, remerciés par un Philippe des plus perturbés. Mais, à la grande surprise générale, Louis redressa sa tête et parla d'un ton froid et totalement neutre.

« Chevalier, Liselotte, je vous prierais de ne pas quitter cette pièce pour le moment. Rasseyez-vous. Un bruit sourd de coussins écrasés se fit entendre. Merci. »

Il revint sur Philippe qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Puis, tentant de paraître assuré, il fit comprendre qu'il était près à parler. Il s'exprima donc d'une voix sûre mais tout de même un peu hésitante.

« Mon frère, il y a une demande importante mais tout de même un peu gênante que j'aimerais te soumettre.

-Je t'écoute. Il avait répondu vite, il voulait savoir ce qui tracassait son ainé, était-ce dû à la guerre de Hollande ? Le châtain rougit violemment. Euh… Il abandonnait, Philippe voulait abandonner.

-Je…J'ai…Je… Hum ! J'ai une…Un…Une…UN petit problème dont je dois me débarrasser. Il y était presque. Allez ! Plus qu'un petit effort. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si sûr de sois et en même temps, hésiter autant en parlant.

-Quel est-il ? Je t'écoute. Il voulait être calme pour l'accompagner dans ce qui semblait être dur à dévoiler.

-J'ai un problème qui concerne euh… Tu dois savoir de quoi je veux parler. Il avait d'un coup prit un air sérieux et presque grave, ce qui, en plus de changer la situation, n'était pas approprié pour ce qu'il allait demander.

-Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit Philippe, totalement perdu.

-Hé bien, tu dois t'en douter quelque peu non ? Non, évidemment… Louis jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers Liselotte et Chevalier, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que son frère avait compris.

-Oh, je vois, tu veux parler de sexualité, c'est bien ça ? Philippe n'était pas sûr, ce qui se faisait ressentir, et il avait un peu peur de connaître pleinement la réponse qu'il savait en fait déjà.

-Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça. Souffla Louis un peu plus détendu.

-Et pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? Rit-il. J'imagine que tu t'en sors déjà très bien tout seul non ? Sourit-il en se tournant vers le siège de Chevalier, puis vers Liselotte, avant de revenir à Louis qui venait de nouveau de rougir violemment.

-Eh bien… Euh… Il se triturait nerveusement les mains, il voulait partir. Non, il se devait de continuer, il y était presque. Guillaume ! Ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas faire. Il ne s'agit pas de femmes. Il osa un coup d'œil timide vers un frère qui ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vague, choqué. Je… J'aimerais que tu m'inculques comment… Il souffla, reprenant l'air sûr d'un roi, ce qu'il était. Comment se comporter avec un homme, mon frère. »

Le silence venait de tomber, un silence lourd, un silence qui confirmait les dires des deux commères blondes, un silence plein de révélations. Liselotte se leva et fuyait toutes remarques en rejoignant ses propres appartements à une vitesse éclaire. Chevalier en profita pour vouloir la suivre, mais se fit intercepter par Louis alors qu'il était devant la porte, dos au monarque.

« Chevalier ! Vous avez des connaissances dans le sujet n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il d'un ton neutre, sans le regarder.

-Oui ! Couina le blond qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Liselotte qui lui tenait la porte.

-Hé bien, restez. Le châtain lui brulait le dos crispé de son regard. Venez vous asseoir avec nous… Chevalier de Lorraine. »

Le blond tressaillit lorsque la porte de Liselotte se referma sur un petit « Courage. », puis vint s'asseoir un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais surtout, raidit par la peur que lui procurait en cet instant, le monarque. Philippe ne bougeait pas, ne lâchant pas son vide. Il était comme assommé. Alors, tout ce que lui avait dit sa femme et son amant étaient vraies ? Son frère, et Guillaume d'Orange… Ont… Ils entretiennent une… Relation ?! Un éclair le foudroya et il lança le regard le plus indescriptible possible vers son frère, un regard nouveau. Il n'osait plus parler. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Louis ravala sa salive, puis regarda les deux hommes tour à tour. Son frère le dévisageait, comme-ci la révélation de ce siècle venait d'être faite et Chevalier, peureux, tremblait sur sa chaise, et semblait presque prier, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

La discussion allait être longue, très longue. Et lui qui voulait simplement des conseils pour retrouver au plus vite son amant…-

« Tu as couché avec Guillaume d'Orange… Lança Philippe qui articulait de sa voix devenue pâteuse, avant de reprendre avec plus de force, comme-ci la révélation était complète, s'attirant le regard étonné de Louis et celui apeuré et quelque peu trahit du blond, qu'il ignora totalement, continuant simplement. Tu as couché avec Guillaume d'Orange ?! »

Au tour de Louis de perdre ses mots. Comment Philippe avait-il deviné ?! Ils semblaient si proches que ça ?! Il jeta un regard vers Chevalier qui se rongeait les ongles et fuyait toutes prunelles bleues, tremblant de plus belle. Et puis, le monarque jaune réalisa ce qui semblait s'être produit. Il avait vu, s'était confié à Philippe, et Guillaume le savait. Son regard se fit dur et presque noir, les explication allaient commencer.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Fiiiiiiin ! De ce chapitre. Alors ? Alors ? Qui entre Louis ou Philippe va péter un plomb le premier ? Le Chevalier de Lorraine va-t-il mourir ? Guillaume va-t-il popper juste au bond moment ?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est important. ^-^ Et oui, je suis une grosse folle dégénérée.**_

 _ **Big Bisous à tous et à toutes mes petites oranges ensoleillées et pleines de sucres de Hollande française. ^-^**_


	4. Le Soleil se fâche avec la Lune

Le Soleil se fâche avec la Lune

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Dans le chapitre précédent, Louis s'est fait démasquer dû à son non tact qui, loin d'être naturel, le touche de temps en temps. Philippe a compris mais n'aime pas ce qu'il sait et Chevalier, abandonné par Liselotte qui s'est carapatée et trahit par son aimé, doit prier pour avoir l'opportunité de se cacher. Guillaume, lui, attend bien gentiment son Louis.**_

Soufflant pour la troisième fois en une heure, le roi de Hollande, portant le doux nom de Guillaume d'Orange, claqua son verre à pied rougit par le liquide fruité sur la table de chêne. Voilà maintenant un bout de temps que Louis n'était pas revenu, et bien qu'il ne soit d'ordinaire, pas d'un naturel très patient, il ne pouvait lutter contre son caractère qu'il ne voulait en rien réfréner.

Le français commençait à se faire attendre, si ce n'était se faire pourrir dans le fort intérieur d'un brun trop empreint d'impatience au point d'abandonner un délicieux verre de vin pour partir à sa recherche.

Grommelant, c'est après un petit tour par la fenêtre pour voir si le soleil n'était pas dans les jardins, que Guillaume d'Orange claqua la porte des appartements royaux, bien décidé à ramener le Monarque chez lui, ou plutôt, auprès de lui.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs à une vitesse fulgurante tout en ignorant les nobles qui s'abaissaient devant lui pour la énième fois, le nouveau roi se stoppa dans les salons, s'arrêtant un instant pour réfléchir.

Le français n'était ni chez Marshal, car oui, il avait en premier chercher dans les prisons, quitte à fouiner partout, autant voir dans l'endroit le plus improbable, ni avec Bontemps qui pourtant, l'accompagne tout le temps, ni avec cette dinde de Montespan, oui il était jaloux, et alors ? Ni dans les salons, ou avec sa reine, ni même près de la fontaine en compagnie de Maintenon qui espère encore le voir près d'elle, qu'elle idiote celle là… Il devait penser à autre chose, réfléchir… Et si l'un de ses espions était encore en mouvement ? Il avait pourtant interdit à ses espions d'être encore en service, c'est vrai, il se trouverait mal si son amant se faisait tuer par sa faute.

Il ignorait les regards qui se portaient sur lui et l'évidence le frappa. Louis n'avait pas fini de parler avec son frère. Cela faisait plus de deux heures tout de même… Et lui qui pensait que ça irait plus vite, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ? Et s'ils s'étaient entre tuer ? Non, Louis a surement du ne pas la jouer assez finement et… Et le blond de ce matin… N'étais-ce pas l'amant de Monsieur ? Si… Et donc, le blond et Madame ont parlés de ce qu'ils ont vus à Monsieur qui a donc déblatérer ce qu'il savait à son frère… Car le brun, avec un minimum d'intelligence, a bien du le deviner… Donc ils devaient, à l'heure actuelle, se manger le museau.

Guillaume sourit délicieusement… Oh, il n'oserait pas… Si ? C'est avec un nouveau but en tête qu'il quitta gaiment maintenant, les salons, se dirigeant dans les longs couloirs en direction de son nouveau but. Les nobles qui le voyaient changer d'expression totalement différente en cinq secondes, le dévisageaient, les protestants étaient diaboliques, leurs sourires le prouvaient.

OoOoOoO

« Comment oses-tu ?! As-tu pensés aux français ?! À ceux qui croient en toi ?! As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect pour ceux qui sont morts pour toi ?!

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Un peu trop ? Un peu trop ?! Tu… Je n'en reviens même pas que je vais dire ça… Tu couches avec le roi de Hollande ! Louis ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?! »

Louis, debout, observait son frère qui, s'étant redressé aussi, une colère bien visible peinte sur le visage, tournait entre son fauteuil et sa cheminée, comme lion en cage. Il marchait vite, hurlait, serrait les poings pour éviter d'aller trop loin.

Louis n'arrivait à calmer son frère, aggravant parfois son cas en faisant des remarques déplacées qui ne sonnaient pas justes dans la tête de Monsieur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, Guillaume en entendrait parler. Le châtain, bien loin d'être énervé, mais qui se trouvait plutôt inquiet quand à la réaction de son cadet, détourna se yeux sur le côté pour voir Chevalier, droit sur sa chaise, la tête basse, tremblant de tout son long. Le blond n'osait regarder son entourage, il avait peur du jugement sévère de son roi, peur de l'éclat de colère de son aimé alors qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Louis souffla, il n'aurait aucun soutient de sa part. Le monarque jaune, fermant un instant les yeux, se focalisa sur le silence qui venait de tomber.

Philippe, accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil, dos à Louis, observait, les nerfs se détendant quelque peu, la cheminée sans feu, noircit par la suie.

Le roi rouvrit ses prunelles et reprit le plus calmement possible, mais tout de même froidement. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit détail qui faisait trembler le blond.

« Dites-moi Chevalier ? Le concerné couina. C'était son tour. Comment avez-vous su ? Le blond ne décela pas ses lèvres, regardant sur le côté pour éviter tout contact visuel avec son roi. Roi qui avançait en sa direction et qui s'abaissait à son niveau. M'auriez-vous espionné, Chevalier de Lorraine ? Le blond inspira, retenant son souffle, prenant encore soin de détourner encore le plus possible la tête du soleil. Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un crime d'espionner son roi, n'est-ce pas ? Philippe jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il bouillait de nouveau. Le blond trembla de plus belle. Et vous savez ce que vous risquez ? Non ? Le blond voulait partir loin, très loin. Le brun crispa de nouveau ses poings, son frère allait trop loin. Je trouve que vous vous faites un petit peu trop remarquer Chevalier… Et je commence réellement à perdre patience. La voix de Louis se faisait plus forte, plus dure et ses yeux devenaient encore plus pénétrants.

-Laisses-le. La voix était tranchante. Louis se releva mais ne quitta pas sa place près de la chaise. Ne t'en prends pas à lui parce que tu n'arrives pas à avoir le dessus sur moi. Il n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. La faute te tombe dessus et tu en es le seul responsable. Philippe devenait froid. Il laissa son siège pour se placer en face de Louis.

-Réellement ? Alors tu vas nier qu'il l'a appris en m'observant. Les deux frères se turent et regardèrent le concerné.

-Tu en es pleinement responsable. Tu as laissé ce qui permet d'espionner ouvert et d'après les dires de Liselotte, tu faisais beaucoup de bruit. Philippe venait de replanter ses prunelles dans celles de son frère.

-Liselotte ? Louis haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai dis Liselotte ? Demanda Philippe avec un air faussement innocent. Ah. Ce n'était pas prévu. »

Louis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Même Liselotte était au courant. Le châtain grogna intérieurement. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé ce maudis faux mur ?

Philippe l'observa. Puis, ne sachant lui-même pourquoi maintenant alors que tout le monde se parlait froidement, un nouvel éclaire d'une violente colère le prit. Il se remit à marcher en tapant son talon contre le sol vers sa cheminée, puis, en milieu de chemin, il se retourna vers son frère.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il fulminait.

-Tu te répètes Philippe. Souffla Louis qui n'avait sur l'instant, pas totalement compris la gravité de l'état de Philippe.

-Je me répètes ? Je me répète ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu veux que je te rappel pourquoi on en est arrivé à cette situation ?! Ah non, non, je me répèterais si je le faisais. Je m'excuse mon frère, oh, encore pardon, mon roi, d'ainsi vous abîmer les oreilles en vous rappelant votre propre faute ! Car, je vous le rappel, vous avez eu l'audace de venir me demander des conseils pour pouvoir au mieux, il était à 3 centimètres de son frère. Coucher avec Guillaume d'Orange ! »

Les portes d'entrée claquèrent, coupant Louis dans ce qu'il allait dire. Tous se tournèrent vers ce qui venait de causer ce bruit et vers l'impertinent qui osait venir les déranger avant d'écarquiller les yeux, une sentiment différent à l'égard de l'importun.

Guillaume, droit, le visage sérieux, venait de faire sa grande entrée devant ceux qui pensaient à lui en ce moment précis. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il avança, en fermant les portes derrière lui, vers son amant et son frère. Chevalier, ne s'attendant à cette entrée, gardait les yeux écarquillés… Et voulu fuir une fois de plus. Mais comme-si son mal ne suffisait pas, il devait évidemment énoncer ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Vous arrivez à point nommé… »

Le roi de Hollande l'observa, puis une grimace apparue sur son visage.

« Il y a plutôt intérêt. Je pensais que vous me nommeriez plus tôt, il regarda Philippe puis Louis tour à tour. Cela fait depuis au moins trente minutes que j'attends derrière cette porte. Il se retourna pleinement vers Louis. Et laisse-moi te dire que tes gardes ne sont pas aimables… Surtout avec ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. »

Louis pâlit. Oh non, ils avaient hurlé trop fort. Il devrait les faire renvoyer ou trouver autre chose pour ne pas qu'ils parlent, tout en évitant de les tuer. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains, se retrouvant face au Chevalier qui venait une fois de plus de baisser la tête. Philippe, comprenant la détresse soudaine de son ainé, laissa retomber, non amèrement, un peu de sa colère, se contentant de placer une main sur l'épaule du châtain. Puis, après avoir tenté de faire le vide en fermant un instant les yeux, il reprit en ouvrant ses dure prunelles bleues.

« Guillaume d'Orange, je vous prierais de vous asseoir près de mon frère, je dois vous faire part de quelques mots. »

Le brun s'exécuta, ne lâchant le cadet des yeux. Aussi souple qu'un félin, Philippe se plaça en face, amorçant une discussion qui se pouvait être assez longue. Le hollandais souffla intérieurement. Était-il réellement judicieux de venir ici ?

OoOoOoO

« Là n'est pas la question Louis, je veux juste savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure. C'est tout. Je me fiche bien de savoir que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Répond, c'est tout. Le brun soufflait. »

Il avait troqué son énervement contre l'exaspération que lui provoquaient les réponses de son frère et la non coopération de Guillaume, qui, les bras croisés, refusait avec un petit sourire, de parler.

« Je… Louis observa tout le monde les uns après les autres. Depuis deux mois… Céda le roi.

-Bien… Donc, deux mois…Louis… Philippe souffla, encore. Dans quelles histoires t'es-tu encore embourbé ? Guillaume ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas coopérer mais répondez tout de même. Pourquoi mon frère en particulier ? Pour ne pas perdre dans les négociations ? Pour gagner quelque chose ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que c'est sans intérêt. Philippe, les yeux brûlants d'accusation, fixait le jeune monarque, il attendait de voir quelles réactions il aurait. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est triste d'ainsi s'abaisser ? Surtout pour un roi ? Louis lança un regard mauvais à son frère tandis que Chevalier lui en lançait un plutôt inquiet. Était-il sûr de ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait l'air en tout cas.

-Voilà pourquoi je refuse de vous répondre. Vous criez tout de suite au scandale sans rien connaître.

-Alors dites-moi ce que je dois savoir. »

Le sourire de Guillaume s'agrandit. Il commençait à comprendre. Le but de Monsieur n'était pas de l'accuser, mais bien d'avoir les informations qu'il voulait sans avoir à avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Le Hollandais retint un rire. Malin le cadet.

« Que c'est votre frère qui se serait abaissé comme c'est lui qui m'a invité dans ses appartements. Mais si vous me demandez pourquoi j'ai accepté, je vous dirais que c'est tout simplement parce que votre frère m'intéressait.

-Vous intéressait ? Reprit Philippe qui avait déjà du mal à croire que son frère avait commencé.

-Pas du tout sur le point de vue des affaires. Simplement comme vous avez pu être intéressez par votre… Il fit un signe en direction de Chevalier. Homme. Je vous assure que je ne souhaitais rien obtenir par la suite. Et puis, de toute façon… Il tiqua en regardant sur le côté. Il ne pourrait pas laisser cette phrase en suspens, mais il était allé trop loin. Philippe redressa un sourcil. J'ai complètement perdus le contrôle sur la situation.

-Que sous entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Philippe qui n'était pas sûr quand à ce qu'il devait comprendre. C'est envoyant la gêne arriver sur le visage du jeune monarque qu'il comprit que les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés. Louis arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait, à croire que son frère était un sorcier. Ne dites rien, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous compris ? Questionna rapidemment le brun qui n'aimait pas trop le sourire du cadet.

-Que vous tenez plus à mon frère que vous l'auriez imaginé… Ou plutôt, plus qu'à Maastricht. »

Fier de sa plaisanterie et d'avoir déstabilisé Guillaume, Philippe laissait un vrai sourire prendre place sur son visage. Puis, d'un coup lassé, il demanda aux monarques de quitter ses appartements.

OoOoOoO

Le blond sur ses genoux, assis sur le matelas et suçotant la peau blanche du cou de son amant, Philippe profitait du calme qui venait de s'installer, partageant cet instant doux avec son compagnon qui soufflait d'aise, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos. Laissant une marque violacée, le brun remonta le long de la carotide de son amant pour atteindre sa mâchoire, embrassant avec passion ce visage de porcelaine. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps d'admirer son amant qui ouvrait doucement ses paupières, sentant le vide qu'avait provoqué l'absence des lèvres de son aimé.

Le blond rencontra le regard quelque peu peiné et le sourire un peu timide du brun qui semblait presque lui demander pardon. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son aimé ferait une telle demande, puis, il se souvint de ce qui l'avait mené sur ses genoux, ramenant ainsi un air vexé sur son visage qu'il détourna.

Philippe souffla, alors ça ne servait à rien, son amant n'avait pas oublié. Il laissa un petit temps, cherchant les mots justes, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors, c'est avec le plus d'ardeur possible et la plus grande des sincérités qu'il parla, presque suppliant.

« Je te demande pardon amour. »

Le blond ne dit rien, détournant encore plus le regard si c'était possible, se contentant de souffler tout en croisant les bras. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« C'est vrai, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû te servir ainsi aux menaces de Louis… Il tentait de capter le regard de son amour, en vain. Il continua tout de même sur un ton quelque peu pressé, il détestait s'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dévoiler que je savais, je… Je sais que j'ai trahit te confiance, mais s'il te plait, regardes-moi. »

Le blond, les sourcils froncés, jetait à présent un regard noir de reproche vers son amour qui ne savait à présent, plus comment gérer la situation. Puis, Philippe remarqua avec un petit plaisir non dissimulé que son homme se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux. Le blond releva un sourcil interrogateur qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. « Quoi ?! » Même si cette question n'était pas à proprement dit, posée, il semblait à Philippe qu'il entendait sa douce voix vexée et amère dans sa tête. Ce qui, évidemment, fit tout le contraire de l'effet voulu et l'amusa encore plus.

Le brun fit doucement remonter ses mains du ventre au torse de Chevalier, lui permettant ainsi de l'enserrer et par la même occasion, de lui voler un câlin. Il cala sa tête entre son cou et son épaule, puis lui embrassa la peau au combien douce de son cou.

Chevalier, sans quitter son air irrité, tendit tout de même le cou, attendant patiemment la suite.

« Je t'aime tu sais. Soufflait Monsieur alors qu'il embrassait sa peau. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi… Alors, s'il te plait… Je t'en prie… Continuait-il de murmurer alors qu'il remontait le cou de son Chevalier, atteignant l'arrière de l'oreille, qu'il embrassa. Fais-le pour moi… Pour nous ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment le faire avant d'agripper le lobe de son blond de ses dents, lui arrachant un gémissement. Pardonne-moi. »

Souffla-t-il à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence la plus lubrique qu'il soit.

Chevalier tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui avec, toujours ce petit air vexé, mais aussi, un petit sourire libertin qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer un abandon, mais aussi, de l'amusement pendant une bonne nuit entière.

« On va dire que je te pardonne. Dit-il d'un air faussement sérieux alors que le brun s'évertuait à de nouveau, dévorer son cou. Mais, à une seule condition. Dit-il tout en pivotant sur les genoux du brun, se retrouvant donc totalement face à lui, à l'enserrer de ses jambes au niveau de la taille. Il prit le menton de son brun d'une main et le releva d'un coup, imposant sa supériorité, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire le dominé. J'ai tout les droits sur toi ce soir et tu as interdiction de me freiner dans ce que je veux faire ou même de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu sois entièrement à moi cette nuit et que tu subisses les derniers outrages. C'est d'accord ? »

Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse à la vision du sourire grimpant sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sans plus attendre, c'est avec un grand sourire que Chevalier se jeta sur Philippe, capturant ses lèvres pour débuter un baiser fougueux et passionné, débutant une nuit aussi chaude et longue que libertine et libérée de toute bienséance.

OoOoOoO

« Oh, tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça quand même. Louis, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne me trouveras sérieux, que lorsque que tu auras décider de l'être, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. »

Louis, vexé, après avoir craché sa phrase, se détourna du fauteuil sur lequel Guillaume était installé, les genoux se pliant sur l'un des accoudoirs tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos et que l'un de ses bras se reposait sur le dossier de façon nonchalante.

Le jeune roi d'expérience, pleurait maintenant de rire en repensant à l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Louis. Il venait d'entendre l'histoire la plus drôle de ce dernier moi voir, de cette année. S'il avait bien compris, alors son compagnon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'arriver et de lancer de but en blanc la vérité à son frère. Soit : « J'ai besoin de conseil pour savoir comment me comporter avec un homme. ». Ce que Louis pouvait se montrer maladroit, c'était rare, mais lorsque ça arrivait, s'en était des plus drôle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête du cadet.

Louis se retourna pour s'approcher à pas rapides du fauteuil rouge, faisant s'asseoir Guillaume convenablement, soit, toucher le parquet de ses chaussures.

« Louis, tu es sérieux ? Tu as… Pfft-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Guillaume repartit de plus belle. Puis, remarquant qu'il venait de nouveau de vexer son aimé, il s'arrêta et fixa le roi soleil qui le considérait avec cet air neutre mais tout de même empreint d'un énervement certain qui empêchait tout qui que ce soit de continuer sur la voie qu'il venait d'emprunter. Le brun se stoppa donc et, après avoir claquer des mains, il releva une tête qui se voulait avenante, sans pour autant quitter son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il sembla chercher ses mots, puis, après un petit rire gêné, il osa tout de même parler.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu puisses être fâché mais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec ton frère ou même, simplement cacher un secret.

-Pas de ta faute ? Demanda le français en s'abaissant, se mettant au niveau de l'autre roi. Il rit un peu nerveusement pour tenter de faire passer ses nerfs, mais le contraire se fit. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Après tout, qui t'a invité dans ses appartements… Hein ?! Dit-il en criant presque.

-Arrête, il est inutile de t'énerver pour ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tenta Guillaume.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais si je le pouvais, alors je le ferais. Dit Louis d'un ton froid tout en ancrant ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son conjoint.

-Et tu fermerais ce faux mur ? Rit le brun.

-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout prendre en comédie et rire dès que quiconque est dans l'embarras ? Mais si tu veux ta réponse, alors je dirais que non, je ne m'arrêterais pas à cet épisode car je remonterais beaucoup… Il approcha son visage au plus près de celui de son conjoint. Beaucoup plus loin. Il se redressa d'un coup, puis partit vers sa porte. Faisant se redresser d'un coup, un Guillaume entre paniqué et énervé.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ?! Le châtain regarda par dessus son épaule, triturant ses bagues, observant avec une neutralité bien calculée le hollandais.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Il posa l'une de ses bagues sur le buffet. Tu rentres en Hollande demain. Ton peuple doit t'attendre. »

Le temps sembla se figer pour le brun qui ne sut comment prendre la nouvelle. Le français ne pouvait tenir ces propos, c'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Pas vrai ? Le stress monta, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine. Non, pas maintenant, ça allait trop vite. Alors, pour se rassurer, il avança, sourcils froncés vers son amant et posa une main sur l'épaule du soleil qui, dos à lui, ne daignait même pas se retourner, restant simplement droit, impassible.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu es en train de me dire que tout est finit, c'est ça ?! Je ne peux pas ou même ne veux pas le croire.

-Fais comme tu veux. Commença Louis d'un ton froid sans se retourner. Du temps que ça ne t'empêche pas de prendre la calèche qui t'attendra avec tes affaires demain matin. »

Le Hollandais laissa glisser sa main, dépité. Alors le français était sérieux. Alors tout venait de finir sur une énième vexation royale. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Il perdit ses mots, devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et garda la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge qui commençait d'un coup à lui brûler. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible qu'il le jette ainsi, comme ses vulgaires dindes et il allait le lui faire comprendre, le lui montrer.

« Non, tu me joues un mauvais tour pas vrai ?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai jamais appris à jouer la comédie. Je ne suis pas né pour faire rire les gens, mais pour les diriger. Expliqua Louis avec lassitude, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avec un regard emplit de mauvaise pitié.

-Arrête de te croire plus malin. Haussa Guillaume, les sourcils froncés. Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi. Il stoppa sa phrase, une main violemment agrippée sur l'épaule du soleil.

-Et vous, je ne vous permets ni de me toucher, ni de me tutoyer, roi de Hollande. Reprocha tout aussi violemment le français en dégageant la main de ce qu'il voulait être son ex-amant, se retournant ainsi, complètement face à lui. »

Guillaume serra les dents. Voilà qu'il le vouvoyait maintenant, comme s'il venait d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, une extrêmement mauvaise plaisanterie. Le roi le moins expérimenté, ne voulant perdre la face devant ce qui semblait redevenir petit à petit son ennemi, se mit à le fixer avec supériorité et dédain, renfermant encore plus l'autre dans une considération mauvaise. Mais, Guillaume ne parvenait tout de même pas à calmer son caractère fier et facilement vexé qui était en se moment touché. Aussi, respirait-il fort et rapidement, se qui le fit, après une dizaine de secondes, reprendre la parole d'une voix colérique et nerveuse. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers le roi doré et commença à rugir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ne sachant plus lui même s'il voulait rattraper la situation ou non.

« Tu ne me permets pas de te tutoyer, c'est ça ? Hein ?! Alors, pour toi, tout est finit, je ne suis qu'une simple conquête rajoutée à la liste des pays que tu as battu et à celle qui t'arrive jusqu'aux chevilles où figure chaque noms et date de début et de fin de tes relations ?! C'est ça ?! Alors, tu irais jusque là pour m'humilier ?!

-Vous humilier ? Non, ce n'était pas mon dessein. Au contraire, au vu de nos anciennes relations, je pensais plutôt à vous demander ce qui vous arrangeait les plus parmi toutes les propositions que j'allais vous faire. Mais, attendez-vous bien à des accords plutôt rudes. J'ai gagné la guerre, je vous le rappel, donc, je pense vous présenter ce que j'aimerais obtenir… Il marqua un temps, fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, puis, le monarque jaune reprit avec un petit reniflement de mécontentement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je voulais vous laisser me dire le champ des possible pour accommoder mes demandes pour ne pas trop vous mettre dans un embarras financier et politique, mais au vu de votre manque de respect flagrant, je crois que je vais rester sur mon choix initial, c'est à dire, demander au pays perdant et avoir sous peine d'une autre attaque plus ou moins violente. Ma demande est pour l'instant simple… Louis laissa un temps, avant de sourire victorieusement. Je veux Maastricht. »

Guillaume assimila ce qui venait d'être dit, puis, les poings aussi serrés que ses dents, il retint avec dignité un gémissement de douleur. Il baissa la tête un instant, canalisant la colère qui montait doucement en lui. Il devait absolument se retenir, se garder de mettre un coup de poing bien mérité sur ce visage un peu trop triomphant. Il souffla, ravala sa salive, s'humidifia rapidement ses lèvres sèches et d'un coup gercées, puis conclu cette horrible et interminable discussion qui n'était qu'odieuse à son égard et aucunement équitable. Il retint les perles salées qui brillaient sur le coin de ses yeux, puis lâcha comme l'on laisse tomber une hache bien tranchante sur le cou d'un condamné, sa dernière parole qu'il se jurait de lui dire.

« Je te hais. »

Il y eut un instant de vide, de flottement qui paru durer des heures aux deux monarques. C'est tendrement que Louis sourit cette fois-ci, content d'avoir gagner, d'avoir fait peur à son amant qui était maintenant au bord de l'explosion mentale tant il devait être énervé et dessus. Doucement, le roi jaune se rapprocha de sa cible d'un pas et posa une main sur la joue de son partenaire qui frémit. Il laissa Guillaume redresser ses prunelles pour s'enfoncer dans les siennes, avant de fondre sur lui, capturant ses lèvres dans une douce et chaude embrassade. Le Hollandais, qui n'arrivait à mettre ses idées en ordre quand à ce qu'il se passait, se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier au mieux ce contact qu'il avait pensé, pendant un instant, ne jamais retrouver. Louis détacha ses lèvres, récupérant son souffle, puis, tout aussi calmement que depuis le début de ses actions, il s'aventura sur le cou de son roi d'amant, qui souffla d'aise, s'arrêtant au niveau de son oreille pour y prodiguer quelques murmures. Toujours avec le yeux fermés, Guillaume écouta avec une petite appréhension et une boule au ventre, ce qu'avait à lui dire Louis.

« Leçon numéro un, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ouvertement. Il ne faut jamais s'énerver en face d'un ennemi, et je rajouterais même, en face d'un amant un peu trop taquin. »

Louis revint sur le visage d'un Guillaume qui comprenait petit à petit la situation, souriant amusé devant la tête du hollandais. Guillaume d'Orange aurait pu crier sa rage, lui hurler ses quatre vérités, lui mettre une gifle pour la frayeur vécue, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, il se contenta, grandement soulagé, de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Je te déteste. » Rit-il à moitié, ne sachant réellement lui-même ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment précis.

Louis accompagna le rire discret de son amant à cette remarque, puis embrassa le front de celui-ci, avant de détourner les talons, prenant sa bague restée sur le buffet qu'il remit, puis, dès qu'il fut devant les portes, il se retourna vers son amant qui le regardait curieusement.

« Il faut que je règle une affaire de garde avec Marchal et Bontemps. Je te laisse, si tu restes dans mes appartements, je serais de retour dans une petite heure. Sinon, je t'attendrais dans tes appartements si je ne te trouve pas ici à mon retour. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta les lieux après une petite révérence caricaturale et un sourire complice, fier de lui.

Guillaume souffla, et laissa un fin sourire franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, les bras croisés. Son amant aimait vraiment jouer, il aimait ça. C'est après qu'un éclaire de désir lui ai traversé les yeux et qu'il se soit léché les lèvres qu'il eut une promesse muette en direction du roi soleil. Ce soir, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il le retrouverait, il lui ferait subir les derniers outrages et le ravagerait pendant toute la nuit.

Il s'étira enfin, se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte.

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du reste de sa journée en attendant.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilàààààààààà ! C'était la quatrième partie de cette histoire. Bon, elle est un peu loin d'être finie. Bon, sinon, je vous prépare peut-être une nouvelle fiction, ça dépend de mes envies. En fait, j'ai ma fiction de drabbles où je poste une petite série d'histoires de mon crue, c'est à dire en imagination libre, sur le personnage de Marie-Louise, qui était la première fille de Philippe. Évidemment, ma relation avec notre histoire de France s'arrête là, car, ne connaissant pas son caractère, ni comment Philipe agit avec ses enfants, j'ai due improviser. De plus, l'enfant ayant eue une vie adulte malheureuse et beaucoup trop courte due à des décisions politiques pourries, je lui ai refais une histoire qui je le crois, lui va mieux. Donc, tout ça pour vous dire que si vous le voulez, je pourrais très bien en faire une fiction à part, sinon, vous êtes au moins prévenus que cette histoire existe. Merci, si vous l'avez fait, d'avoir ma petite, grosse note. Et on se retrouve bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre, des idées, ça, j'en ai, mais les vôtres seront toujours les bienvenues, évidemment.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes, mes bourriquets de l'Aveyron à cheval dans la campagne française en pleine nature. Oui, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en vacances à la campagne.**_


	5. Un pays près à redevenir Orange

Un retour dans un pays prêt à redevenir Orange

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Dans le chapitre précédant, nous avons vu que les sentiments se mêlaient dans la passion qu'entretiennent Louis et Guillaume. Mais malheureusement, voilà, il se trouve que trois mois loin de son pays, c'est trop long, surtout pour une négociation, aussi bien d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et comme je me dois d'être un minimum réaliste, peut-être serait-il temps pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se dire adieu ou peut-être, tout simplement au revoir, à eux de voir, et à vous de le découvrir. Bonne rentrée à tous ! Perso, je passe en terminale L alors ça va être un peu compliqué pour le suivit des chapitres. Surement moins de temps, tout ça tout ça. En tout cas, pour le moment, je vous livre ce chapitre qui sera, je l'espère, bientôt suivit par le prochain !**_

Assis sur le lit moelleux, Guillaume, les mains caressant distraitement la couverture de velours bleu roi, attendait, les yeux rivés sur son amant, que celui-ci accepte ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et visiblement, la réalisation se faisait assez compliquée car le monarque français refusait depuis un certain temps de relever la tête de son buffet, se trouvant d'un coup passionné par la blancheur du tissu qui le recouvrait tout en se triturant les bagues.

Le Hollandais souffla, baissant la tête pour l'incliner sur le côté. Il savait qu'il allait être dur de se faire entendre sans vexer son conjoint, ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer le dérangeait, et ce, très visiblement, cette action de faire tourner ses bagues en était la preuve. Le jeune roi commençait à le connaître, le français réfléchissait, voulait se dépêtrer de cette situation délicate, trouver une solution qui ne le mette pas ainsi que Guillaume, dans l'embarras.

Louis finit par relever la tête, faisant cette moue contrariée dont lui seul avait le secret. Il observa un instant le sol de parquet croisé blond avant de relever la tête, haussant puis rabaissant les bras qui claquèrent contre ses cuisses avec une expression fataliste. Il s'approcha du brun, ne le lâchant de ses yeux d'été, mettant, une fois à son niveau, ses mains sur les genoux de son roi hollandais, attirant ainsi les prunelles du cadet.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je te gronde ? »

Le hollandais pouffa puis eu un léger sourire, regardant sur le côté avant de revenir sur l'autre visage royal. Il eut la même expression fataliste que Louis plus tôt puis baissa de nouveau la tête, très préoccupé par la situation actuelle. Après tout, Louis avait raison, que voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Il ne revint tout de même pas sur le visage de porcelaine du châtain, quelque peu embêté par la gêne qu'il venait d'amener.

Louis, qui ne voulait, pour une fois, ne pas se fâcher, laissa son caractère impétueux qui hurlait en son intérieur qu'il ne fallait pas que le brun parte, de côté. Il s'assit près de son seul amant et laissa sa main sur son genou, ne le quittant pas des yeux un instant avant de les fixer sur le paysage qui se voyait au travers de la fenêtre.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas à t'interdire quoi que se soit. Je ne suis pas ton roi, tu es le tiens, toi seul est libre de tes décisions et je n'ai pas à leur couper la route. Si après, tu estime que tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour partir tranquillement… »

Il se tut marquant une pause, pause pendant laquelle il rattacha ses orbes à celles intéressées et inquiètes qui venaient de se tourner vers elles. Il crispa un instant ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

« C'est une autre histoire… » Souffla-t-il.

Il remonta sa main sur la cuisse de son conjoint, la serrant un peu, attendant une réaction de l'autre qui semblait dans la même attente. Comprenant qu'il était encore son tour de tenir la discussion, Louis continua sur une petite note d'humour, espérant par là, détendre l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

« Si j'en crois ce qui semble être ta réticence à partir, j'en déduis que c'est parce que Versailles t'a envouté. Finalement, j'aurais réussis mon coup en construisant mon château. »

La note ne fut pas fausse car elle provoqua un pouffement et un fin sourire sur le visage du second roi. Louis l'imita, fier de lui, puis le poussa légèrement de l'épaule, en profitant ainsi pour se déplacer se collant ainsi au maximum. L'étirement de lèvres de l'autre s'augmenta à cet assemblage de gestes, puis, plus détendu, il prit enfin la peine de desceller ses lèvres et énonça d'un ton sûr.

« Je crois que j'ai été plus comblé par le soleil qu'il renfermait que par l'édifice en lui même… Sans vouloir te vexer…Il souffla son dernier mot. Bien sûr. »

Louis eut un petit rire avant de se redresser, suivit par Guillaume. Le français, d'un coup las, s'approcha du centre de la pièce, observant au même moment l'immense toile qui trônait au dessus de sa cheminé. Il s'y voyait, chevauchant un magnifique cheval blanc, fonçant, épée à la main, vers l'ennemi. Il se retourna ensuite vers son conjoint, puis inclina la tête sur le côté, un doigt plié sur les lèvres, visiblement songeur. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait détailler l'autre homme, qui, intrigué, adoptait lui aussi l'inclination de tête. Soudain, le roi doré reprit une posture droite ainsi qu'un air des plus sérieux, rejoignant en deux pas le roi orange.

Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme, Louis profita de ce moment pour sceller ses lèvres à celles de Guillaume qui gémit sous la pression, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste dans l'immédiat. Puis, le plus expérimenté en politique sourit, retournant après avoir lissé le tissu des épaules du manteau, vers le buffet où il prit un verre de cristal au liquide rouge. Il fit face à Guillaume avec une moue préoccupée, ce qui amena une plus curieuse de la part du détaillé.

« Nous avons un problème… Tiqua le monarque doré en baissant la tête.

-Lequel ? Demanda, un sourcil relevé, le roi orange.

-Tu veux rentrer, certes. Mais il va falloir te trouver une excuse. Tu es resté ici trop longtemps. Souffla Louis en s'affaissant dans un fauteuil bleu roi au broderies aussi doré que les pieds d'or. Trois mois… Comment pouvons-nous justifier ça ? »

Guillaume le rejoignit, s'asseyant en face, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, s'intéressant d'un coup plus à ses chaussures brunes qu'à son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui semblait, lui, préférer la vue qu'il avait sur l'extérieure du château, admirant sans le faire la toiture de tuile et le marbre rose, le menton contre la paume de sa main, les bras reposant tout deux sur les accoudoirs. Un silence tomba, un silence presque bouffant, étouffant, qui forçait quiconque qui rentrait à repartir. Ce silence était signe de tracas, de réflexions profondes, de ce genre de chose dont personne ne veut être mêlé pour ne pas s'attirer de problème, et encore plus s'il s'agissait de réflexion royale et de leurs problèmes. Puis, le français lâcha sa fenêtre, Guillaume détectant un mouvement, quitta ses pieds. Il n'avait trouvé aucune solution, mais Louis semblait en avoir une. Le hollandais, confiant envers l'autre, écouta attentivement ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

« J'ai bien une solution à laquelle je réfléchissais depuis un temps. Je me demande juste, si elle va te convenir. Et si elle ne paraît pas trop suspicieuse.

-Vas y, parle, je t'écoute. »

OoOoOoO

Tout le monde, ministres déchus au rang de conseillers ainsi que les proches du roi, se tenait debout, près à entendre ce qu'avait à dire leur roi. Le monarque, la démarche allongée et le dos bien droit, ne faisait attention aux nombreux saluts respectueux ni même aux courbettes qu'on lui présentait, préférant, le regard déterminé et le visage sûr et fermé, atteindre se place royale, rapidement suivit par Philippe qui se posta derrière lui, étonné d'avoir été choisit pour suivre ces négociations qu'il savait être préparés à l'avance, ce qui l'amusait intérieurement. Guillaume arriva en dernier, l'air tout aussi impassible que Louis, il fit fermer les portes par les gardes derrière lui, annonçant ainsi, muet, le début de cette dernière séance de négociation.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est présent, je vous demanderais, messieurs, de bien vouloir vous asseoir. »

De nombreux bruits s'élevèrent, caractéristiques de chaises que l'on raclerait contre le sol. Au vu de la discussion qui se préparait, et qui pouvait être assez longue, Marchal et Bontemps s'offrirent eux aussi, le luxe d'une chaise de bois. Le roi soleil se racla la gorge, faisant résonner ce son dans toute la pièce, marquant par là, le véritable début d'un quelconque commerce. Il commença donc de sa voix neutre.

« Messieurs, je vous ai en partit menti. Des sons étonnés parcoururent l'assemblées, Philippe fronça les sourcils, son frère semblait sûr de lui, mais il avait tout de même quelques doutes quand à la suite des évènements. Enfin, nous vous avons menti. Il se trouve que depuis cela deux mois, Guillaume d'Orange et moi même… » Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… Pensa le cadet à pleine vitesse.

 _ **« Avons décidé de faire une alliance.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes vraiment leur dire ça ? Tu ne penses pas que commencer par ''Je vous l'ai caché.'' Est une mauvaise idée ?**_

 _ **-Attends un peu de connaître la suite. Argua Louis avec un sourire. »**_

« Une alliance ?! Mais mon roi, pourquoi continuer à vouloir Maastricht devant nous ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? » Demanda Bontemps, d'un coup paniqué à l'idée de ne plus être mit dans les confidences royales.

Tous, choqués et avide de connaître la suite, se pendirent aux lèvres du soleil qui ferma un instant les yeux, soufflant quelque peu de lassitude, profitant de ce moment de flottement pour se souvenir de son texte, et ainsi, de son plan d'action. Il jeta un œil vers Guillaume, qui tout en restant calme et neutre, s'était tout de même détendu, puis vers son frère, qui semblant avoir compris, attendant le moindre signe pour venir en aide à son ainé. Bien, Philippe était derrière lui, ils se comprirent d'un regard, puis Louis énonça enfin sa réponse.

« Je ne vous ai pas mis au courant car il s'agissait d'une démarche assez délicate, car, comme vous le savez… Notre invité n'est pas très enclin à négocier en grande foule. C'est donc dans mes appartements que nous avons convenu de certains détails ainsi que de cette alliance. Les conclusions, se devant être faite devant un membre extérieur pour être sûr que tout se passe dans le respect des règles de l'autre, on été en quelque sorte signées en la direction de mon frère, ce qui explique sa présence ici. »

Louis, de son visage royal, observa son frère qui sut lire entre les lignes. Il renvoya donc le même regard sérieux vers son ainé tout en attrapant en toute discrétion un fin morceau de papier cacheté. Il se retrouva ainsi rassuré. Il voulait bien l'aider, mais si son frère ne faisait rien pour lui rendre la tache facile, alors il commencerait à abandonner.

« Philippe vous fera donc la lecture des dites conclusions, don j'affinerais les détails devant… »

 _ **« Vous. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très utile de vous rappelez que la Hollande s'est retrouvée à terre après cette guerre durement menée. Il est donc naturel que je demande un du. Expliqua Louis, un large sourire taquin aux lèvres, tout en s'approchant énormément de ses nouvelles cibles, les lèvres de Guillaume, qui se recula contre le dossier de son siège, amenant un visage des plus boudeurs.**_

 _ **-Non, non, non… On finit avant la récompense, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as à proposer. Guillaume, taquin, s'amusa de voir les yeux de Louis s'illuminer, comme un enfant content de raconter à ses parents, ses multiples aventures.**_

 _ **-Mais, je dois vous avouer autre chose. Cette alliance faite n'est, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné par le procédé, pas comme les autres. En effet, nous avons travaillé dessus jusqu'à des heures impossibles, ce qui nous à valu de nous rapprocher quelque peu. Je suis donc fier Messieurs, de vous annoncer que la Hollande ne sera pas qu'une simple alliée, mais qu'elle est aussi devenue, par ses rois… »**_

« Une amie. »

 _ **« Tu vas vraiment leur dire ça ? Sourit le Orange.**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi pas ? » Accompagna Louis, ce qui les amena tout deux dans un grand rire, avant de reprendre.**_

« Nous avons donc crée, vous devez vous en doutez, quelques sympathies, ce qui nous a amené à une, si vous contez le fait que cela fait depuis deux mois maintenant, récente amitié. Chose qui n'aurait pas été possible, si nous n'avions pas entretenu ces entrevus en dehors du conseil. Cela vous va-t-il, Bontemps ? Demanda le roi doré en le fixant, lui faisant quelque peu baisser la tête sous les reproches pas si déguisés que cela. S'en voulant tout de même un peu, il reprit avec un fin sourire. Néanmoins, j'apprécie toujours votre inquiétude et vos conseils sont toujours aussi bons pour moi à prendre. Bontemps, rassuré, releva la tête, remerciant le roi qui redevint après un geste de tête, sérieux. Philippe pourrais-tu… »

 _ **« Nous lire les termes qui lient notre contrat d'alliance s'il te plait.**_

 _ **-Et donc là, ton frère les lirait ?! Demanda Guillaume, de plus en plus curieux, qui se pendait aux lèvres de Louis, envieux de connaître la suite.**_

 _ **-Évidemment. Dit Louis en souriant de plus belle, appréciant la curiosité de son brun avec des yeux pétillants.**_

 _ **-La suite ? Que lirait-il donc ? Le pressa le fougueux impatient.**_

 _ **-Alors, tout d'abord… »**_

« La France ne laissera aucun homme, aucune trace d'armée dans le pays conquis… »

Philippe marqua une pause, écarquillant quelque peu les yeux. Alors son frère avait réellement confiance en cet homme. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura que l'ordre ne venait réellement que de lui, puis reprit. Après tout, son ainé savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Seulement si, les autre termes du contrat sont acceptés. Comme, bien que nouvellement allié, le pays reste perdant, il devra, en remplacement d'un territoire, donner un tribu d'un montant définit, soit deux milles florins mensuels. »

C'est cet instant que choisit Guillaume pour tiquer, redevenant normal après certains regards tournés vers lui.

 _ **« Sérieusement Louis ?! Deux milles florins mensuels ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Déjà que je ne pouvais pas t'en donner seize millions d'un coup car ça mangeait toutes mes ressources, tu t'imagines bien que je ne pourrais jamais en payer deux milles par mois, c'est beaucoup trop ! »**_

 _ **Guillaume venait de faire retomber la curiosité, dessus. De plus, comment allait-il expliquer à son peuple qu'il était resté trois mois entiers dans la cour de France pour ne revenir avec rien à son avantage, à part qu'il garde une ville et donc une partie de son peuple ? Mais, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Louis le calma instantanément en serrant tendrement sa cuisse pour le détendre et sous forme de soutient. Il avait ce sourire aussi taquin que confiant et ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants, qui réveillèrent immédiatement la curiosité à semi montrée du hollandais.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je sais, calmes-toi. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obligé de tout suivre et donc, de tout payer. Le roi, même rebelle, peux rester allié et… Désiré.**_

 _ **-Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas obligé de payer, ou du moins, pas en totalité ?**_

 _ **-Après tout, tu peux tout aussi bien montrer à ton peuple que tu n'as fait cette alliance que pour pouvoir t'en sortir avec ton pays, vivant et aussi que tu es prêt à résister une fois de plus aux français. Tu ne m'en paiera qu'une minuscule partie, disons… Deux cents Florins ?**_

 _ **-Va pour les deux cents Florins ! Ronronna, soulagé, le roi novice, qui, pour le coup, attendait impatiemment la suite.**_

 _ **-Mais, la France ne mettra aucune armée de façon logique pour tout le monde, seulement si tu acceptes les derniers critères.**_

 _ **-Qui sont ? »**_

Philippe, après avoir vu l'air neutre de Louis, comprit. Ce n'était que joué, et assez bien pour que tout le monde ne se doute de rien. Il reprit donc ce qui était convenu.

« Pour des raison politiques évidentes, la France, qui ne domine toujours pas la Hollande, mais qui, ayant le partit gagnant, se voit tout de même de demander une participation dans certains choix, notamment militaires, qu'engagerait le pays. En effet, les deux nations étant amenée à s'allier, il est normal que chacun ai un compte rendu de ce qui se passe militairement dans chacun des deux pays. Aussi, pour une plus grande facilité de communication, il y aura une latence de cinq mois entre chaque réunion entre pays, latence qui ne pourra, sauf information contraire, être allongée. »

Philippe nota pour lui même avec un petit sourire intérieure que Louis ne parlait pas d'interdiction de raccourcir cette latence. Dans un sens, cela pourrait paraître logique pour un cas d'extrême urgence, mais lorsqu'on savait comme lui ce que son frère cachait, ça en devenait presque adorable. Surtout avec cette interdiction d'allonger le temps.

« Et enfin… »

 _ **« Et enfin, la dernière condition est que les deux pays dominent une partie de Maastricht, et qu'ils s'allient tout deux pour récupérer la partie manquante, soit, la deuxième qu'on voulu garder les espagnols, ce qui fait qu'elle leur appartient encore comme ils en détiennent le centre. Ici figure… »**_

« Ici figure, les signatures des deux pays maintenant nouvellement alliés. »

 _ **« Hum… J'aime bien, vraiment. Mais cinq mois ?! Ça va être long. Soupira avec tragédie le roi de Hollande.**_

 _ **-Je sais… Le rejoignit Louis. Mais deux mois feraient trop court, trop souvent, et ça amènerait les questions.**_

 _ **-Hum… Si tu le dis… Tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout. Dit, aussi malicieux que son sourire, le hollandais qui s'étirait, tel un félin languissant, contre le dossier de son fauteuil.**_

 _ **-Évidemment. »**_

 _ **Bâilla Louis, sans lâcher son homme des yeux.**_

 _ **Homme qui d'ailleurs, laissa l'air mutin prendre place sur celui plus curieux, et qui se levait déjà pour venir se placer sur les cuisses de son monarque doré, donnant au passage un coup de rein, faisant semblant que ce n'était pas exprès, et parlant d'un coup d'une voix faussement innocente devant le visage neutre d'un Louis qui se retenait, et qui donc, en disait long sur la suit du programme.**_

 _ **« Oups ! Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »**_

 _ **Puis, il s'abaissa, mordillant, léchant, suçotant un peu la peau blanche du roi devenu rouge par le plaisir et la chaleur, tout en soupirant de manière très peu conventionnel. Le roi se montrait impatient, pensa Guillaume avec délectation, sentant se qui se passait sous ses reins. C'est totalement amusé qu'il chuchota à son oreille.**_

 _ **« Dis, tu penses qu'ils feront quelle tête tes conseillers quand ils apprendront tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Hum, je ne sais pas, rit le roi.**_

 _ **-En tout cas, je pense que tout ceci va bien les ennuyer. Ricana Guillaume contre l'oreille du roi.**_

 _ **-Avoue que cela te fais plaisir. »**_

 _ **Louis souris en sentant l'autre acquiescer d'un vibrement de gorge.**_

 _ **« Tu aimes trop t'amuser du malheur des autres toi hein ? Souffla Louis, visiblement lassé. Puis, il reprit avec un très large sourire nostalgique. Tu va me manquer. »**_

 _ **Guillaume recula sa tête pour rencontrer les prunelles bleutées de Louis, prunelles attristées et presque désespérées. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis fit de même sur son front avant de pouvoir à son tour, parler.**_

 _ **« Énormément. »**_

 _ **C'est après un intense regard où tout deux se comprirent que Louis, vraiment plus qu'impatient, prit son homme entre ses bras pour l'amener sur son lit. Il le dominait, allongé de tout son long, profitant de ce moment pour le détailler, l'embrasser fougueusement, le toucher, le caresser sous ses vêtements, le faire gémir, fermer les yeux haleter de plus en plus fort, de l'aimer. Un regard, un sentiment non dit, une caresse dans les cheveux, et le voilà de nouveau perdu pour un instant de pur bonheur, de pur plaisir partagé.**_

Tous, sans exceptions, à part bien sûr, les deux monarques, applaudirent leur roi dans la plus grande des cérémonies. Les deux hommes centraux, eux, s'échangèrent un regard complice qui échappa à tous sauf à Philippe qui savait exactement comment le prendre et qui songeait vaguement que son frère venait d'être touché.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut sorti de la salle de conseil, bavardant à propos des nouveaux accords et félicitant un roi qui tentait de cacher avec succès, son absence. C'est sous l'air plus qu'amusé de Philippe que les deux partirent avec quelques mots. Alors, son frère commençait déjà à se lasser des compliments ? Voilà qui devenait amusant.

« J'ai, quelques petites choses concernant les accords et votre rentrée prochaine à voir avec vous Guillaume. Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mes appartements ?

-Je vous accompagne de ce pas mon cher Louis. »

OoOoOoO

Louis, sourire aux lèvres, roula sur le côté, s'étalant en écartant quelque peu les bras. Haletant, il cherchait à happer le peu d'air frais qui tentait de se faire une place entre la moiteur et la chaleur qui s'émanaient des corps. Fermant les yeux, il se concentrait sur sa respiration qui levait et baissait sa poitrine, tentant de la calmer, de la faire passer de folle à apaisée avec un certain succès. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son conjoint, qui, perdu dans le décor que lui proposait le plafond peint de bleu et d'or, avalait en grande goulée l'air nouveau qui reprenait sa place entre les murs.

Guillaume semblait ailleurs, admirant finalement sans le faire son décor lumineux, le sourire presque effacé, quasi inexistant. Perdu dans ses songes, il soufflait de temps à autres et laissait le temps filer, l'arracher progressivement à cet endroit qui ne lui manquerait pas tant que ça, l'arracher à son homme qui lui manquerait atrocement, même s'il essayait de se prouver à lui-même le contraire. Il redoutait de plus en plus ce moment fatidique, cet au revoir où se cacherait peut-être un adieu. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, le crispant, le faisant quelque peu grimacer. Il avalait l'air de plus en plus vite, en plus grandes bouffées, sa poitrine s'activait encore une fois avec force mais pas pour la même raison. Il ferma les yeux, forcés par cette respiration folle, tentant de la calmer en vain.

Il tourna la tête, affolé, son souffle ne voulait pas s'apaiser. Il rencontra ce qu'il voulait éviter, le regard bleu de son amant dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Depuis quand l'observait-il ?

Louis, le regard impénétrable, avança sa main pour la poser contre le front de son conjoint, le détaillant le plus calmement possible. Il fit voyager sa paume, caressant la peau douce de son partenaire qui retint un petit moment son souffle avant de le relâcher lorsque les doigts fins s'emmêlèrent dans sa chevelure. Il ferma les yeux, entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant l'air le quitter et le rejoindre plus calmement maintenant, au rythme de son souffle apaisé. Continuant ses caresses, la main atteint la nuque, créant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis remonta de nouveau dans la chevelure brune qu'elle agrippa légèrement avant de la relâcher, recommençant ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'aise ne sorte d'entre les lèvres de l'homme qui recevait tout ces soins et qui se retournait maintenant complètement en direction de son châtain qui lui caressait la joue du dos de sa main. Sans se montrer surprit, il laissa Guillaume lui enserrer les hanches, se collant à lui le plus possible et enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

C'est pendant deux heures que Louis tenta avec succès de calmer le roi novice. Il finit par fermer un instant les yeux, continuant ses caresses le long du dos du hollandais qui se laissait faire, loin de se plaindre ou de se retirer de cette douce emprise. Le châtain souffla, il comprenait la situation de son amant, lui aussi s'inquièterait quand à la suite des évènements s'il se trouvait à sa place. Il embrassa son épaule, puis remonta de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux bruns, massant calmement la tête de son homme.

« Ça va aller. De quoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? »

Guillaume remua un peu, enfouissant encore plus son visage contre l'épaule de l'autre homme.

« Ils ne voudront plus de moi. Tous contestaient déjà mon pouvoir et tu n'imagines pas l'état du peuple et des nobles qui m'entourent après avoir perdu la guerre. Et voilà que je reviens devant eux après trois mois d'absence avec une alliance que j'ai fait seul, sans consulter le moindre conseillé.

-Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air inquiet avec mes propositions, tu disais même que ça arrangeait tes problèmes.

-Je sais…Souffla Guillaume. Mais entre temps, j'ai reçus une missive. Le peuple, par endroits, se rebelle. Même si je le savais déjà, ce n'était qu'un ou deux petits villages au commencement, maintenant… De plus, les accords passés en ont outrés certains qui hurlent à la traitrise de leur roi, qui racontent que je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps, c'est un fait. J'ai envoyé une lettre de réponse, expliquant que je ne donnerais jamais la somme entière mais irait aux réunions pour apporter le calme. Il m'a répondu que ceci n'était même pas un espoir et que, pour le conseil, c'était une évidence. Néanmoins, ça en à calmé certains qui se sont maintenant, en partie tut. Il s'arrêta là, fermant les yeux sans briser le contact de son front et de la nuque du roi de France.

-Tu rentres donc presque en territoire ennemi si j'ai compris ? »

S'inquiéta Louis. Jamais après son père, il n'avait vu un tel retournement de situation sous aussi peu de temps. Aussi, il se préoccupa du sort de son amant. Certes, il y a quelque mois, ça l'aurais arrangé que le hollandais meurt, tué par son peuple. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, ce serait un cauchemar, un épouvantable cauchemar. Aussi, il serra d'avantage son emprise sur le corps fin qui l'enlaçait. Il devait réfléchir à une solution. La Hollande et plus particulièrement son peuple, c'était récemment montré, du moins, de sa vision extérieure, plutôt hostile à la royauté, ayant déchiqueté membres par membres le dernier occupant du trône, l'amenant ainsi à Guillaume. Cette réflexion en amena d'ailleurs une autre. Même le complot pouvait se montrer plus doux. D'ailleurs, un complot, c'est ce qui se tramait en Hollande, son roi le sentait, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il devait rentrer, il se devait d'y mettre un terme. Et peut-être installer une monarchie absolue, tout comme lui, cela éviterait les conseillers et ministres trop insolents. Tout comme il devrait se procurer des gens de confiances. Sur ce plan là, le hollandais se montrait pire que lui.

« J'ai des gens de confiance à ma cour Louis… Une bonne partie des soldats restent derrière moi ainsi que quelques courtisans. Ce sera une entreprise compliquée car je ne sais pas par où commencer en ce qui concerne mes recherches et parce que je n'ai pas la même police que toi, qui est, je l'avoue, très performante. Ce sera dur, mais j'y arriverais, je les arrêterais jusqu'au dernier…Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Louis pouvait le sentir. Il avait peur. Louis ? Si ça se passe mal…Tu viendras me chercher…N'est-ce pas ? »

Louis le serra un peu plus et acquiesça silencieusement. Bien sûr qu'il viendrait le chercher. Après tout, ils étaient alliés, non ?

OoOoOoO

Louis, le regard divaguant, observait les arbres d'une forêt touffue se balancer mollement à travers la fenêtre, assis sur son fauteuil l'œil morne, surement triste. Il porta avec un flegme bien visible le verre de vin à ses lèvres et en but distraitement une gorgée. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de rien, il se contentait de vivre une journée vide de sens. Il souffla pour la centième fois. Les hommes de Guillaume l'ont attendus dès le matin au port alors qu'ils n'étaient censés arriver que le soir. Les deux monarques ont presque sursauté à cette annonce. Les conseillers se préparaient déjà à soumettre une pression monstre sur le dos du jeune roi. Voilà qui marquait d'un mauvais point le retour au pays. Nouvelle gorgée.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien, rien mis à part toucher un corps, le faire siens. Il y avait bien des femmes à Versailles qui n'attendaient qu'une faveur venant de sa part. Mais pour une fois, l'envie c'était envolée, il ne s'y intéressait plus, il ne les désirait plus en ce jour. Peut-être demain. Et puis, de toutes les manières qu'il soit, il préférait être ce corps touché, ce corps prit.

Il avait faim, mais aucune envie de se lever. Voulait écouter une musique aux accents étrangère, mais personne avec qui la fredonner. Et pourquoi pas apprendre une dance française… Mais à qui ? En inventer une nouvelle ? L'envie lui manquait. La faire avec une personne la connaissant alors. Mais qui ? Mme de Maintenon ? Il n'y songeait plus. Sa reine ? Pourquoi pas, si ça pouvait lui changer les idées… Mais pas tout de suite. Peut-être bien ce soir, pour le moment, il se trouvait une occupation, il s'inquiétait. Et mine de rien, l'inquiétude était la plus grande ennemie de l'ennui, mais aussi de la tranquillité, ainsi que des idées. Nouvelle gorgée.

La porte claqua. Tient, oui, c'est vrai, il n'était pas venu à la dernière réunion. Peut-être étais-ce Bontemps, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Oh, et puis, il n'allait pas dire non à un peu de compagnie.

Le nouveau venu ferma doucement la porte puis s'approcha d'une démarche féline, caractéristique de ce qu'il était. Il fit amener un fauteuil et s'installa tout près du monarque, de son frère. Louis se retourna, quelque peu surpris de sa présence, mais ne la refusa pas. Il lui fit un fin sourire sans conviction avant de retourner à sa position initiale.

« Tu n'étais pas là pour la réunion de tout à l'heure si j'ai bien compris. Commença Philippe en rejoignant le point de vision qui bougeait au grès du vent, de son frère.

-Oui, en effet, je n'y étais pas. Répondit mollement Louis.

-Bontemps s'est inquiété. Continua tout de même le brun, amenant sans réel succès de ce qu'il voulait, son frère à la réponse, sans être à la discussion.

-Tu n'as rien de nouveau ?

-Le roi de Hollande embarque ce soir. »

Clôtura Philippe, marquant un blanc immense dans la discussion, dissipé par Louis. Mais avant le monarque doré avait longtemps observé son frère qui l'imita pour finalement revenir sur son arbre, se triturant les bagues, toujours suivit de son cadet. Philippe était là pour lui après tout. S'il n'était pas tout aussi inquiet que les autres, voir même plus, il ne serait jamais venu. Ce n'est surement pas Bontemps qui a insisté. Tout ce qu'il a dû faire, c'était de lui dire que le roi était absent et qu'il s'inquiétait, et son frère était certainement sortit de ses appartements pour le rejoindre. Aussi, il avait décidé de se dévoiler, d'être dans un de ces rares lâchers prise qu'il s'octroyait de temps à autres.

« L'attente va être dure.

-J'imagine. Suivit Philippe, soulagé que son frère délie sa langue en sa présence, comprenant parfaitement sa situation.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui. Sa sécurité est encore plus précaire que la mienne. »

Voyant l'air interrogatif de son frère, Louis reprit tout ce que son amant lui avait dit à propos de la situation politique actuelle de son pays, ne sautant aucuns détails, aucuns passages importants ou pouvant l'être. Il s'arrêta enfin pour croiser le regard de Philippe.

Le brun fut choqué tout comme il fut peiné. Pour une rare fois, Louis venait de totalement se libérer de ses habituelles chaînes royales qui enfermaient ses émotions. Son frère n'était pas simplement inquiet, ce sera une faute que de dire ça. Non, il était paniqué, enfin, il le semblait. Il le savait d'un naturel peureux et paranoïaque, mais si l'inquiétude en était arrivée à ce stade, cela voulait dire que la situation pouvait être assez grave. Néanmoins, Philippe se raisonna, il devait aider son frère à sortir de là ou alors il ne pourrait totalement se concentrer sur sa politique. Aussi, il lui sourit calmement, faisant ainsi baisser d'un cran la tension de son frère qui répondit presque timidement, hésitant, à sourire, se contentant d'un simple retroussement de lèvres. Puis, il se mit à le rassurer, l'amenant petit à petit sur un autre sujet plus doux, celui de souvenirs joyeux, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, lui disant même lorsque le sujet revint un peu trop à son gout, que Guillaume savait gérer un pays et que tout irait bien.

Ils finirent cette délicieuse journée entre frère, se racontant souvenirs et détails de leur vie infantile. Mis à part la scène de la bouillie que certaines personnes connaissaient étrangement à la cour, et elles devaient être beaucoup car même Liselotte la savait, comment le savait-elle d'ailleurs, leur enfance se trouvait être faite de quand même beaucoup de joie, de certaines frayeurs, mais aussi, de beaucoup de complicité.

Complicité qu'ils retrouvaient tout deux, ici, sur leur fauteuil, à parler de tout et de rien, à délier leur langue sur un sujet bien particulier qu'ils n'abordaient habituellement jamais ensemble due à un jugement de l'autre différend. C'est en riant de bon cœur sur une énième bêtise du Chevalier de Lorraine que Louis prit conscience d'une chose. Il pouvait faire pleinement confiance en son frère. Aujourd'hui, il avait passé son après midi entière à le rassurer, à l'aider à remonter cette pente, faisant disparaître toute inquiétude pour le moment. Il regretta un instant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, mais changea de pensée en riant à la chute de l'histoire et de ce pauvre noble qui c'était fait avoir.

Pour une fois, deux frères en rivalité constante avaient enterré la hache de guerre sans même y penser. Pour une fois, ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme de vrais frères, se confiaient des secrets qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Oui, pour une fois depuis longtemps, deux frères se retrouvaient, retombaient dans l'enfance pour remonter dans les souvenirs beaucoup plus adultes, échangeant des souvenirs qu'ils n'osaient jamais se conter, comme s'ils se retrouvaient après un très long voyage. Même si cette situation n'allait surement pas durer et qu'un faussé se recréerait surement après, le roi se conforta dans une idée. Ils avaient maintenant un gros point commun, un gros point commun que lui seul devrait cacher.

Mais un point commun qu'avec son frère, il pourrait enfin partager, sans avoir à le juger.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! et voici la fin du chapitre qui se termine sur de petits moments tendres qui étaient, à mon sens, importants. Même s'ils se détestent parfois, dans le fond, ils s'aiment énormément ces deux frangins. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de leur faire partager un petit moment qui, je l'espère, ne les a pas trop mis OOC. À mon sens, non, mais j'ai besoins de vos avis quand même. Bon, sinon, pour ce qui est de l'écriture de Guillaume, c'est pareil, je voulais mettre un petit moment de doute en son esprits, savoir si oui ou non, il allait arriver à tout gérer. On commence donc à entrer dans le sérieux mes enfants ! Et ce sera bientôt partit avec la suite avec le chapitre 6 qui arrivera, je l'espère, bientôt. Sinon, encore bonne rentrée à vous tous et bonne chance dans vos études ou dan votre travail !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins en chocolat des montagnes enneigées du sud du Sahara que j'aime très très fort car vous supportez mes grosses conneries !**_


	6. Je t'écris ces lettres

Chapitre 6

Je t'écris ces lettres à l'encre orange-doré :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Comment ça va très chers amis ? Donc, Guillaume est rentré et Louis se retrouve maintenant seul. Enfin, seul…Sans amant quoi. Si l'on récapitule, Guillaume est resté trois mois en France auprès de son Louis, puis, il est rentré avec une alliance au texte un peu truqué. Bon, maintenant que notre bonne orange est rentrée dans sa coupelle de fruit, (oui, j'assume) il faut qu'il se réintègre dans la vie active et retrouve son pouvoir. Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre à base épistolaire où beaucoup de lettres vont être échangées. Nous, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture, à tout de suite !**_

 _Très cher Louis,_

 _Je suis bien arrivé en Hollande. Ce matin, alors que j'arrivais dans les salons, on vint m'apprendre qu'un groupe de rebelle s'est fait arrêter par mes soldats et qu'il s'agissait de nobles. Je crois que nos histoires se rapprochent. Je viens de sortir de ma première réunion de conseil depuis que je suis rentré et ai pu voir que mes conseillers, me jetaient, enfin pour certains, un très mauvais œil. Pour l'instant, tout est calme, ou du moins, l'est redevenu. Mais je crains que la situation ne reste pas ainsi. En effet, si même mon conseil ne veut pas me voir, je doute que tout les aristocrates du pays soient de mon côté, sans parler du peuple à qui je viens d'enlever sa république. Mais ne_ _t'en,_ _vous en faites pas, je me débrouille et je connais déjà certains repères de comploteurs, j'ai même quelques noms qui ne m'étonnent pas trop. Ils prévoient d'agir, ils se sentent protégés par les codes, mais je sais les lire. Ou du moins, un homme qui travail pour moi le sait. Ils veulent me tuer d'ici un an, grand maximum. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je pense avoir assez d'informations pour en arrêter la plupart assez facilement. Ce complot qui me vise ne durera pas bien longtemps._

 _C'est donc avec inquiétude quand aux imprévus mais aussi avec sureté de ne pas me faire avoir que je vous écris, mon ami. L'alliance se passera bien._

 _Je vous salue respectueusement, roi de France._

 _Guillaume d'Orange, roi de Hollande._

Louis sourit en lisant la lettre. C'est bien, son homme prenait ses précautions. Il posa le papier sur la table qui lui servait de bureau puis s'étira comme un chat, faisant un signe de tête affirmatif à son frère qui s'emparait de la lettre pour la lire. Les yeux passants d'une ligne à l'autre, le brun détaillait la situation du pays, puis souffla en reposant l'écrit à sa place. Le jeune roi semblait confiant. C'était bien mais, lui serait-ce réellement salutaire ? Il préférait ne pas poser cette question face à son frère, après tout, il semblait lui aussi serein. Peut-être bien que Philippe s'inquiétait pour rien.

Le cadet s'assit sur le coin du buffet de son frère, attrapant une grappe de muscat qu'il avalait, grain à grain tout en détaillant le soleil qui remettait son ruban droit devant son miroir. Philippe, une idée lui trottant dans la tête, rebattit le dos de sa main contre l'un de ses genoux, mettant ses fruits en suspend, puis, après avoir avalé le dernier grain, il éleva la voix.

« Mais, tu penses vraiment que celui qui déchiffre les codes en sa compagnie est digne de confiance ? »

Louis arrêta son mouvement et tourna la tête vers son cadet. Son visage indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir.

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pour t'inquiéter mon frère, loin de là. Mais ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange que l'homme engagé sache déjà lire les codes ? Ne ferait-il pas confiance trop vite ? »

Louis fronça les sourcils puis revint sur le miroir, c'est vrai, c'était étrange. Fabien avait mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir les déchiffrer et les hommes ne faisaient passer leurs messages que par énigmes. Il finit de rectifier sa tenue et se retourna, visiblement préoccupé vers son frère. Philippe finit sa grappe de raisin et descendit de son meuble puis suivit du regard son ainé qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Après, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien. Mais poses-toi les bonnes questions Louis. »

Le roi acquiesça puis sortit des appartements, soucieux et un peu fébrile. Traversant les couloirs rapidement, il ignorait les nobles qui s'inclinaient et souriaient hypocritement, ayant d'autres choses bien plus importantes à l'esprit.

Il s'engagea dans un premier escalier de marbre, frappant de ses talons les marches blanches finement zébrées de noir, puis atteint passa devant la porte qui menait aux jardins sans s'engager. Se triturant les bagues, il augmenta le rythme de ses pas, trottinant presque dans ces grands couloirs aux décorations de plus en plus menues où les peux de nobles qui passaient s'inclinaient et offraient au roi un regard inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur inquiétude, de leur…Compassion ? Mais pourquoi serait-il compatissant ? Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il vivait. Il secoua la tête, toujours fixé sur son trajet, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça…Pour plus tard, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Il prit un autre escalier. Les sous sols, enfin. Tournant la tête, il put voir par des vitres les derniers appartements provisoires d'où sortaient les malles des nobles qui changeaient de place pour avoir plus grand parmi leurs semblables. Il observa un instant une jeune femme qui aidait une vieille dame. Depuis quand était-elle arrivée ? Peut de temps sans doute, au vu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il détailla un moment la frêle blonde qui ne l'avait encore pas vue. Quel âge avait-elle ? Vingt et un, vingt deux ? En réalité, il se fichait bien depuis combien de temps ses grands et innocents yeux bleus s'étaient ouverts pour la première fois. Non, ce qu'il voulait comprendre, c'était pourquoi cette jeune fille ne l'intriguait pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Il y a trois mois, elle ne lui serait pas restée inconnue bien longtemps, mais là, maintenant, il ne se sentait pas aimanté par sa beauté douce ni même par son charme certain. Non, il ne voyait pas en elle une quelconque attirance, sympathique, peut-être.

La belle demoiselle tourna sa tête vers lui, le voyant au travers de la vitre. Étonnée par cette apparition, elle mit un peu de temps avant de légèrement s'incliner, se faisant répondre par un simple hochement de tête. L'homme face à elle fit volte-face alors qu'elle semblait toujours surprise. D'un coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un fin sourire naquit sur le bord des lèvres. Puis, elle revint sur la vieille dame qu'elle était en train d'aider avec un grand sourire.

Louis emprunta enfin ce dernier escalier. Cet escalier de pierres épaisses qu'il descendit assez vite. Il observa un instant le couloir menant aux prisons, y distinguant quelques nobles qu'il ignora royalement, puis jeta un œil sur les objets de tortures devant lesquels il s'arrêta un petit instant, les détaillants, bizarrement étonné par leur brillance. Il porta un doigt à l'un d'entre eux et le toucha, les sourcils froncés. Il les nettoyait ? Dans un sens, c'était logique.

Marchal arriva, baissant la tête sous l'arche de pierre pour ne pas se cogner le front et, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici, il s'arrêta devant son roi qui semblait passionné par se qui se trouvait sur sa petite table de bois sur laquelle se trouvait son plateau argenté où reposaient ses objets.

« Sire ? »

Louis, surpris, se retourna et se plaça face à Fabien, quittant ses pensées. Il s'avança et se posta face à lui, lui demandant de répondre à ses questions de la façon la plus honnête possible, ce à quoi Marchal répondit par l'affirmative. Le roi stressé, se triturait les bagues, puis parla d'un ton rapide.

« Imaginons qu'un quelconque complot se fasse apercevoir, et imaginons aussi que ses membres s'échangent des codes ? Comment feriez-vous pour pouvoir lire les messages ? »

Marchal réfléchit un instant puis sortit différentes feuilles de papiers et d'anciens codes. Il bougea un peu ses outils et posa son matériel sur le bois, les étalas et montra à son roi ce qui lui permettait de déchiffrer les codes, comment il décryptait les alphabets, les chiffres, les lettres. Il lui indiqua aussi le temps qu'il mettait en partant d'aucunes informations, ce qui était assez souvent, même tout le temps d'ailleurs, le cas. Puis, une discussion entre les deux hommes se fit sur l'utilisation d'un vieux code. Assez fréquemment, les comploteurs le changeaient par doute ou par peur de se faire découvrir, bien qu'il puisse arriver qu'ils ne le fassent pas s'ils sont sûr d'eux. L'utilisation d'un vieux code était, par contre, assez délicat. Imaginons qu'on ai effectivement décrypter le code, il serait trop dangereux d'en réutiliser un vieux, à moins que l'on prenne le chef de police pour un abrutit finit, que l'on pense qu'il a changé et que l'ancien à porter ses écrits avec lui jusque dans la tombe, ou bien tout simplement s'ils ne trouvent aucun autre moyen de tendre un quelconque piège.

Louis hocha la tête, le remerciant pour les informations données puis remonta rapidement les marches des escaliers de pierre. Il observa de nouveau ce couloir, mais n'y trouva pas la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'intriguait-elle autant. Il n'en était pas attiré pourtant… Non, il avait simplement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Impression stupide.

Il atteignit finalement les salons, perdu dans ses pensées, inclinant légèrement la tête aux salutations, souriant sans le faire aux femmes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux. Ces poules pouvaient se rhabiller, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Quoi que celles là. Il se stoppa et les observa de haut en bas puis reprit sa marche en secouant légèrement la tête. Elles ne l'auraient jamais intéressé de toutes façons.

Arrivé près de ses appartements, il entendit un bruit sourd, étouffé, puis lorsque ses oreilles ne bourdonnèrent plus et s'ouvrirent au monde extérieur, il tourna la tête. Une jeune femme venait de l'appeler. Il vit avec surprise la jeune femme d'un peu plus tôt. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle courrait presque, tenant une lettre dans sa main, elle semblait pressée, sûrement lui avait-on donnée l'ordre de se dépêcher. Elle s'arrêta, les joues rougies, face à lui et s'inclina respectueusement en reprenant son souffle.

« Sire, une lettre pour vous. Le messager a voulu vous rattraper mais il devait aussi amener un courrier de toute urgence à monsieur Marchal. Je me suis donc donnée la liberté de vous l'amener à sa place. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder le roi en face, comme si elle avait fait une faute. Louis ne dit rien, l'observant calmement puis se saisit de la lettre sans la quitter du regard. Il la décacheta et la parcourue du regard. Le complot n'existait plus et la Hollande ne produirait plus aucun soutient envers un quelconque rebelle, visiblement son amant faisait toujours du bon travail. Il eut un air satisfait puis releva son regard vers la demoiselle et hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire entendu. Elle y répondit et s'inclina de nouveau puis parti. Louis baissa la tête mais l'appela, ce qui la fit se retourner, un peu perdue.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Aurtance, sire. Aurtance de la Veine. »

Louis hocha de nouveau la tête en lui souriant plus franchement mais tout de même un peu perdus. Il rentra finalement dans ses bâtiments et ferma les portes en soufflant. Son frère était parti. Il tourna la tête et observa un valet puis claqua des doigts, demandant feuille, papier et plume.

 _Très cher Guillaume,_

 _Je tenais à vous informer que j'ai bien reçu votre courrier._

 _Mes inquiétudes se trouvent apaisées, vous avez fait bon voyage, ou du moins, vous ne vous êtes pas fait attaquer. Vous semblez sûr de vous en me parlant du complot que vous venez de cerner. C'est bien, excellent même que vous soyez sûr de vous. Mais un doute s'empare de moi. Êtes-vous bien sûr de vous ? Je me dis évidemment que oui mais, ne pensez-vous pas que tout va trop vite ? Que votre chef de police délie tout ces secrets trop vite ? Vous penserez que je m'inquiète trop peut-être, et je le conçois, mais je préfère vous en faire part. J'espère sincèrement que mes pensées sont fausses et m'être une nouvelle fois emporté par ma paranoïa naturelle. Votre absence s'est faite remarquée à la cour. Certains hommes et certaines femmes sont soulagés, tandis que d'autre femmes sont extrêmement déçue. Peut-être auraient elles voulues une petite faveur du roi hollandais. Comme vous me donnez des nouvelles de vous, j'imagines que vous en attendez de moi. Sachez que je vais bien, je pourrais, certes, mieux me porter, mais disons qu'il n'y a pas l'élément nécessaire à ma bonne santé totale. Sinon, mon frère et moi-même sommes en partance pour monter un plan d'attaque contre l'Espagne pour gagner la seconde moitié de Maastricht, et j'imagine que vous en faites de même. Ici, tout est toujours aussi calme et rien ne change, il se trouve juste que tout devient morose par l'habitude. Vous me manquez mon ami, nos discussions tardives autour d'une chandelle et d'une table où trône une nouvelle copie de contrat me manque je dois le dire. Moi qui ne dort jamais, je devrais me trouver une autre occupation._

 _Je vous ai tout donné mon cher. Mes inquiétudes et mes doutes, tout comme mes états d'âme, d'esprit et de santé. J'attends maintenant des réponses, voulez-vous une quelconque aide ?_

 _Je vous salue, mon ami, et espère de tout cœur que vos soulagements soient vrais._

 _Amicalement, Louis_

Guillaume eut un petit sourire en lisant la lettre, puis la reposa sur la table qu'il frappa du plat de ses mains. Il reprit son air sérieux et fermés, regardant de ses yeux bleus, acérés comme des serres d'aigles, ses conseillers qui se payaient, d'après lui, sa tête. Le prenaient-ils pour un idiot ? Pour un enfant de quatre ans ? C'est ce qu'il leur demanda, les faisant pâlir. Il continua, furieux par les paroles qui avaient osées sortir de la bouche de l'un des siens. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'un complot était dangereux, qu'il pouvait y laisser la vie ? Pensaient-ils aussi qu'il était nécessaire aussi de lui rappeler qu'être roi allait lui demander bon nombre de sacrifice, de devoir ? Mais que pensaient-ils avoir en face d'eux ? Un enfant capricieux ? C'était ça ? Oui, c'était ça. Il fit le tour de la table, arrivant dans leur dos, continuant de marcher en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Il parla d'une voix caverneuse. Ils osaient lui reprocher sa longue absence, son alliance, ses choix. Durant ces trois mois, ils n'étaient pas là, ils avaient laissé leur propre roi seul dans un pays inconnu, profitant d'une régence durant son absence. Il revint vers son siège de bois brute qu'il saisit, baissant un moment la tête pour réfléchir avant de la relever, prit dans l'obscurité des pierres épaisses. Il les observa tous un à un avant de nouveau d'hausser la voix. En clair, ses propres conseillers, ses propres hommes censés être de confiance l'avaient laissé là, dans un pays étranger comme des traitres abandonneraient leur capitaine sur une ile déserte. Et après tout ça, ils osaient lui faire une leçon de morale sur le temps qu'il a mit et sur son alliance ? Il avait trouvé plus de réconfort et de sécurité dans les bras de l'ennemi, dans le château français que dans sa propre demeure, dans son propre pays ! Il cessa de parler, il les détailla de nouveau, tous tremblaient en baissant la tête. Il se redressa, calma ses nerfs et replaça ses cheveux en arrière. Il leur fit signe de partir et ignora leurs courbettes peureuses et hypocrites. Il s'avança près de sa fenêtre et croisa ses mains dans le bas de son dos, contemplant sans réellement le faire, les immenses pins qui dominaient la forêt face à lui.

On toqua à la lourde porte, et sans bouger, il acquiesça. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et vit un jeune messager s'approcher de lui à petits pas pressés. Timide, il baissa un peu la tête et tendit son message à caractère urgent à son roi qui le saisit, sans quitter le jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus de ses prunelles de même couleur. Tout en lisant, il tint une discussion avec le jeune.

« Merci bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Adrien…Votre majesté.

-Je vois. Et d'où viens-tu ?

-De la côte est sire.

-Je vois. »

Guillaume replia la lettre avec un petit sourire et la posa avec l'autre. Son espion avait fait du bon travail, garder un œil sur le roi français allait être facile maintenant que son agent se trouvait sur place. Il observa un instant le messager de bas en haut et lui fit signe de partir, ce qu'il fit. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait, il n'était certes qu'un simple messager, mais il avait cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Guillaume haussa les épaules. Ce n'était rien, peut-être était-il juste un peu paranoïaque. Il fit demander une chandelle, une plume et du papier avec un encrier. Une fois que le tout lui fut amené, il s'installa et se mit à écrire avec un fin sourire. Louis ne changerait donc jamais.

 _Très cher allié,_

 _Je comprends vos inquiétudes et les considères, mais je me vois aussi dans l'obligation de les contredire en vous rassurant. En effet mon homme de main est rapide mais c'est parce qu'il m'a aidé à en élaborer quelques uns. Donc il sait ce qu'il fait j'imagine. Je n'ai pas trop de temps, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis quelques semaines avant de pouvoir vous répondre, je m'en excuse, vous avez sûrement dû vous inquiéter. Sachez qu'ici la situation se complique un peu, le complot s'est quelque peu réveillé, rien de bien grave, je vous rassure, mes hommes sont sur le coup. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu, le peuple se secoue de plus en plus et il devient difficile pour mes hommes de tout canaliser. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Cela fait depuis maintenant deux mois que j'ai quitté la France. Tant de choses se sont passées ici, le pays bouge beaucoup et change autant que mon rythme de sommeil, m'oppressant quelque peu. Heureusement, je me suis trouvé un homme de confiance. Un valet avec qui je partage mes inquiétudes, il est de bon conseil, c'est assez agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier._

 _Je vous laisse, on me demande, je crois qu'un nouveau groupe de comploteurs vient d'être intercepter. J'ai tellement hâte, mon ami, de vous envoyer une lettre pour vous avertir que tous mes problèmes sont finis._

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon roi,_

 _Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai réussit à m'approcher du roi de France. Je crois bien avoir gagner sa confiance. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

 _AV_

Louis remercia la jeune fille qui partait en riant quelque peu. Quelle jolie petite colombe, toujours pleine de vie et prête à aider son prochain. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait réussi à rapidement gagner sa confiance pourtant si dure à atteindre habituellement. Tout le monde la désignait comme favorite à la cour maintenant, mais il s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait aussi. Ses proches ne prêtaient attention à cette rumeur. S'il leur plaisait de s'imaginer qu'il avait une relation avec, alors qu'ils l'imaginent. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait.

Il souffla, attrapant la lettre sur sa table. Étais-ce Guillaume qui lui écrivait ? Il l'espérait, après tout, voilà longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit, le rendant inquiet. Il retourna l'enveloppe et reconnu le seau du roi de Hollande, le faisant sourire sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il mit pour une fois ses papiers d'état de côté et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de velours, lisant tranquillement les dernières nouvelles. Il sourit à l'évocation de ses inquiétudes et s'inquiéta en apprenant que les changements se faisaient nombreux. Puis, d'un coup, en relisant la lettre, il rit. Adrien avait fait un travail remarquable. Son espion avait réussi à briser le mur que s'efforce à construire Guillaume entre lui et tout individus. Il ne tarderait pas à avoir des nouvelles de son agent. Ce que la jalousie pouvait leur faire faire.

Il souffla en partie soulagé et posa le papier sur la table d'à côté, attrapant un verre à pied emplit d'un nectar rouge à l'odeur fruité, quelque peu effacé par l'alcool. Il humecta la douce odeur et en but une gorgée, se concentrant sur les dernières nouvelles d'état. Marchal supposait qu'un espion se trouvait au sein de la cour. Certaines lettres arrivaient à passer sans l'intermédiaire des vérifications royales en direction de pays étrangers. Certains points de relais venaient d'être découvert. Louis souffla, fatigué, qui étais-ce cette fois ? Les espagnols ? Les anglais ? Il n'en pouvait plus. De toutes manières, Marchal était sur le coup, il allait rapidement découvrir l'espion, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

 _Mon roi,_

 _Certains de mes points de relais se sont fait prendre. J'ai peur de bientôt me faire repérer. Dois-je revenir en Hollande ? Dois-je demander conseil à un ministre ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien compris. Pourquoi cacher ma présence en France à vos conseillers ? Je m'excuse pour vous présenter plus de questions que d'éléments, mais je m'inquiète._

 _AV_

 _AV,_

 _Je comprends vos inquiétudes mais continuez. Si vous vous faites attraper, ne demandez à parler qu'en présence du roi et soyez honnête sur votre mission ici. Il comprendra mes motivations qui vous doive ainsi qu'à mes conseillers, rester inconnu._

 _Soyez forte, vous détenez toute ma confiance._

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon roi,_

 _Je n'ai plus de point d'envoie, j'ai réussit à vous envoyer cette lettre par un autre intermédiaire. Je suis navré mais je crois bien que ma mission va bientôt prendre fin. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon court travail. Mais je dois vous informer que vos méthodes d'envoie sont très voyantes. Étais-ce voulu ?_

 _AV_

 _AV,_

 _Continuez votre travail, vous le faites très bien. Je vous fait confiance._

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon roi,_

 _Je vous envoie ce message en urgence. Je me suis faite avoir sire. Ce message sera surement le dernier._

 _AV_

Louis ne comprenait pas, on venait d'attraper l'espion, ou plutôt l'espionne. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Elle avait l'air tellement gentille, elle était de si bonne compagnie. Il souffla, trahit. Alors, pour qui travaillait elle ?

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête, ignorant le chef de police qui la fixait, sévère. Elle sentait qu'il perdait patience, qu'il allait bientôt s'énerver, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle était habituée aux coups. En un éclair, sa joue chauffa après un bruit retentissant, résonnant contre les murs de pierre. Elle ne couina pas, ne gémit pas de douleur, se contentant de fermer les yeux, de serrer les dents et baisser la tête. Sa pommette était rouge, elle le savait. Il s'éloigna, provoqua un bruit, un tintement métallique qui lui arriva aux oreilles de la jeune fille, redressant les poils de ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne devait rien dire face à lui, elle ne dirait rien sauf si elle se trouvait face au roi.

« Je vous conseil de répondre. Il serait dommage d'amocher ce joli visage. »

Elle resta muette, fixant le sol de ses grands yeux bleus, ferme, sûre d'elle. Elle ne dirait le nom de son employeur qu'à un seul homme. Elle regarda le châtain et entrouvrit les lèvres quelques secondes trop tard. Mince, il agissait trop vite. Elle cracha du sang cette fois, il frappait fort. Avant de prendre un autre coup, elle redressa la tête et commença à articuler. Le policier posa son outil, prêt à l'écouter.

« Le roi, je veux parler au roi. »

Marchal haussa un sourcil. Parler au roi ? Tout le monde le demandait, voulant être gracié, mais pourquoi une espionne aurait ce droit ? Il la fixa un instant puis comprit qu'elle était assez forte pour ne pas parler, même sous la douleur. Il grogna et s'engagea dans les escaliers, demandant aux gardes de la surveiller. Il ne laisserait plus jamais un espion s'échapper. Une fois, pas deux.

Louis se tourna vers Marchal au moment où celui-ci s'inclinait. Avait-elle parlée ? Il se leva, qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

« Elle ne veux pas parler. Elle exige votre présence, elle ne veut parler qu'à vous. »

Louis hocha la tête, compréhensif et fit signe à Marchal qu'il venait, partant à sa suite. Parcourant les couloirs, le monarque tritura ses bagues, stressé, s'évertuant à ignorer ses semblables. Ils croisèrent Bontemps sur le chemin qui se greffa au petit groupe, inquiet quand au stress voyant de son monarque. D'un petit regard, il demanda si son roi allait bien, et se fit répondre par un petit sourire, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, tout allait bien. Ils atteignirent rapidement les prisons. Louis s'arrêta au seuil de la salle, observant un instant la jeune femme, les cheveux un peu décoiffés et la tête basse. Le roi, soufflant, s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'accroupissant face à elle pour être à sa hauteur, la détaillant un peu plus. Il se releva ensuite, prenant le menton de la blonde entre ses mains pour la relever. La fille sourit, se disant que son calvaire prendrait probablement fin bientôt. Louis, le visage fermé, lui faisait signe de parler, et elle répondit en regardant de façon insistante les deux autres hommes ainsi que les gardes qui partirent lorsque Louis le leur demanda d'un hochement de tête. Le roi se racla la gorge puis s'exprima en détaillant les objets de tortures.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? Me voilà. Alors…Il se tourna vers elle. D'où venez-vous ?

-De Hollande. »

La réponse était calme, sereine, elle était vraie. Louis, étonné par la nouvelle, fronça les sourcils, une pointe traversant quelque peu son cœur pour une telle trahison. Il ne laissa rien paraître et attrapa une chaise, s'asseyant dessus à l'envers, observant sa cible tout en faisant reposer ses bras sur le dossier en bois.

« Et pourquoi mon allié voudrait me faire espionner ? Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Voudrait-il connaître mes plans ? Sa voix tremblait un peu. Il était en colère. Les plans de mes alliés peut-être ? Ou bien, je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être voudrait-il trouver le meilleur moyen pour mettre fin à mes jours. Il haussa la voix et cria presque, parlant d'une voix grondante. Dites-moi, ce que me veut Guillaume d'Orange !

-De vos nouvelles. »

Louis se stoppa un instant, étonné par cette réponse. Voyant la réaction du roi français, elle reprit, y repérant une invitation à en dire plus.

« Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de vous pour connaître vos affections, vos amitiés, votre santé. Bref, il veut savoir comment vous allez. Il m'a demandé de lui parler à partir de points relais pour ne pas que ses conseillers les voient. Il était le seul à lire mes messages, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison. »

Louis eu un fin sourire qu'il fit disparaître, le cœur soulagé et se réchauffant quelque peu. Comment en vouloir à Guillaume ? Après tout, il avait fait la même chose en envoyant Adrien en temps que valet alors qu'il s'en servait comme espion. Il se leva de sa chaise et la fit glisser sur le côté, puis lança un regard tranquille à la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait quand à la suite. Le roi l'observa un instant, puis lui sourit, rassurant et hocha la tête avant de faire demander Marchal qui se présenta immédiatement. Il lança un regard à la jeune hollandaise puis ordonna à son homme de main de libérer la blonde de ses chaînes, ce qui étonna grandement le policier.

« Êtes-vous sûr sire ?

-Faites-le. Il tapota l'épaule de Fabien. Ne vous en faite pas Fabien, Guillaume d'Orange m'envoi juste une compagnie. Libérez là et veillez à ce qu'elle soit présentable puis envoyez-la dans mes appartements, je dois lui parler d'une affaire importante. »

Marchal hocha la tête, observant son roi quitter les prisons en compagnie de Bontemps et libéra la belle, qui, soulagée d'être encore en vie, souffla longuement en souriant. La vie pouvait parfois être belle, même dans les plus durs moments.

 _Mon ami,_

 _Sachez que, inquiet, j'ai bien faillir venir en Hollande pour voir comment vous alliez. Je plaisante bien sur. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je m'inquiète pour vous, voulez-vous des hommes de mon armé pour vous aider à maîtriser le complot ? Je suis à vous en envoyer une petite cinquantaine. Qu'en pensez-vous ? De mon côté j'attends toujours impatiemment de vos nouvelles qui m'inquiètent de plus en plus je l'avoue. Je tenais aussi à vous faire partager mon expérience de la journée. Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser. En effet, je vous ai confisqué vos points de relais pour pouvoir communiquer avec votre espionne qui devait vous donner de mes nouvelles. Comme vous semblez impatient, j'ai décider de laisser d'autres points se créer et de laisser votre jeune alliée vous envoyer les messages auxquels vous tenez tant. Comment va votre ami le valet ? Vous semblez en être proche. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience, vous me manquez mon ami et j'ai tout aussi hâte que vous de recevoir cette lettre de pleine paix._

 _Louis XIV de France_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Je dois vous remercier pour m'ouvrir le moyen de connaître votre santé plus vite et aussi pour ne pas trop avoir amoché ma petite Aurtance. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'elle peut de nouveau travailler et ça me rend plus qu'heureux. Je dois vous dire, mon ami, que la situation s'aggrave. J'ai quelques doutes quand à l'homme de main avec lequel je me suis entouré. Il a une fois de plus loupé un groupe de comploteur et n'arrive plus à lire les codes, ne tombant que sur des faux. Je dois dire que j'ai bien peur quand au fait que vous ayez peut-être raison et qu'il n'agisse pas dans mon intérêt. Mais pour le moment, il travail toujours aussi activement, alors peut-être que ce n'est que moi qui m'inquiète de rien. Pour ce qui est de mon état général, je vous dirais seulement que je dors mal, voir très peu. J'ai peur chaque soir de ne pas m'éveiller le lendemain, faisant cauchemars sur cauchemars. Je m'inquiète pour rien, j'en suis sûr. Votre espion va bien Louis, nous parlons toujours ensemble et je dois dire que sa compagnie est apaisante. Mais je ris en pensant que nous sommes pareils vous et moi._

 _Je me dois de raccourcir cette lettre, on me demande._

 _Avec tout mon respect,_

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Je suis heureux de voir que vous appréciés Adrien, c'est un homme cultivé pour sa position de valet. Je suis inquiet, je viens d'apprendre qu'Aurtance a perdue tout contact avec vous. Allez-vous bien ? Je l'espère en tout cas car la peur m'envahit. Pouvez-vous recevoir mes lettres ? Je l'espère aussi. Sachez qu'ici, rien n'a changé, tout le monde ne parle plus que d'une relation supposée entre moi et votre espionne, à croire que je ne peux parler à aucune femme sans avoir de commérages. J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles mon ami. Ma lettre peut vous paraître décousue et c'est tout naturelle à vous. J'écris au fil de mes pensées et elles ne se trouvent aucunement organisées. J'espère vous voir bientôt et en bonne santé._

 _Avec tout mon respect et mon espoir que vous alliez bien._

 _Louis XIV de France_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 30 avril et je n'ai pas le temps de profiter du doux soleil printanier. En effet, c'est avec une certaine panique que je vous apprends que votre inquiétude n'était pas vaine. En effet, je n'aurai jamais dû faire confiance à mon homme de main. Adrien a découvert son secret, il s'agit d'un membre du complot et leur permettait d'avancer sereinement. J'ai peur mon ami, certains de mes conseillers faisaient eux aussi partis de ce complot qui me vise. Le peuple vient une nouvelle fois de lancer une attaque et une partie de mes soldats me lâchent. Je n'ai plus qu'une moitié de protection. À mes côtés, quelques conseillers, gardes, soldats et servantes tentent en compagnie d'Adrien de trouver un endroit sûr où me cacher. Louis, je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon trône, mon domaine, mon pays. Mais je veux bien de votre aide. Envoyez-moi des hommes s'il vous plait, j'en manque. Avec votre aide, je pourrais mater la rébellion, il me faut juste votre soutien. Je note mes lettres à partir de maintenant. Étant en état de crise, je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez là où j'en suis et depuis quand je vous ai fait cette demande._

 _En espérant que l'état s'améliore,_

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Nous sommes le 3 mai. L'état ne s'est en rien amélioré, la ville a commencée à brûler hier et une guerre civile a éclatée. De mes fenêtres je peux voir la fumée créée par les flammes. J'angoisse, je ne reconnais plus le pays qui m'a vu grandir. Aujourd'hui, il est à feu et à sang car un complot manipule les pauvres gens en leur faisant croire que je leur ai volé des droits qui ne leur ont jamais appartenus. Mes soldats ont réussi à avancer, faisant renaître un peu d'espoir et je refuse toujours que l'on m'envoi ailleurs. Je resterais ici jusqu'au bout. C'est mon château, mon peuple, mon pays. Je suis leur roi et je ne fuirais pas tant que je pourrais arranger les choses. Comme vous n'avez pas répondu à ma précédente lettre, je vous envoie celle-ci en espérant que vous les recevrez toutes deux très bientôt._

 _Je vous laisse la boule au ventre mon ami, les flammes mangent la ville et les coups de mousquets s'entendent d'ici._

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Nous sommes le 5 mai. Vous ne répondez pas, j'espère de tout cœur que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas reçu mon courrier. Adrien est partit enquêter sur place et n'est toujours pas revenu. Je m'inquiète. Mes soldats arrivent encore à avancer et une partie des rebelles vient d'être maté. Peut-être que vos hommes ne me serviront à rien finalement. Le feu a été calmé peut après l'envoi de ma dernière lettre et j'ai bien faillit me faire tuer par un soldat qui avait réussit à pénétrer l'enceinte du château. Il est arrivé dans mes appartements mais s'est fait tuer au moment où il armait son mousquet face à moi. Il s'est fait abattre par l'un de mes conseillers. Un homme que je pensais au dépars enclin au partit adverse tant il me critiquait. Mais il s'est trouvé qu'il reste en ma compagnie chaque jour et suis chacun de mes ordres sans même broncher. Je m'en veux un peu de mal avoir vu en lui. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'entends des cris, je crois que mon armée recule quelque peu. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la situation, elle semble presque irréelle, la guerre se passe à mes pieds, je ne vois plus que ça, peut importe de quel angle je vois la ville devant laquelle mon château fait face. Le seul moyen de voir un paysage de paix, c'est lorsque j'observe l'arrière de mon château, lorsque je fais face à la déserte forêt._

 _J'espère vivement avoir de vos nouvelles mon ami. J'ai peur._

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 6 mai. L'angoisse est sommet. J'espère encore une réponse de votre part et prend petit à petit conscience que mes lettres arriveront sûrement trop tard. Ils veulent que je parte Louis, je sais que si vous aviez pu me répondre, vous m'auriez écrit en lettres grâces de m'en aller. Mais je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas quitter mon pays, c'est impossible. Adrien vient d'empaqueter mes affaires et se fiche bien de ce que j'ai à dire. Ton espion suit bien tes ordres Louis, il prend bien soin de moi et s'inquiète tout le temps de ma santé. Continue-t-il de te contacter ? Je sais que cette question n'est pas forcément ce que tu veux, que tu souhaites avoir des nouvelles de ma situation. Mes soldats ne cessent de reculer et parfois, d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, les organisateurs du complot ont essayé de faire tomber la porte mais se sont à temps fait arrêter par un petit groupe de soldat qui reste de mon côté. Je les entends frapper contre les murs de pierre Louis, ils viennent d'arrêter mon ancien chef de police, celui qui était censé me protéger, m'aider. J'ai peur Louis, un roi ne devrait pas avoir peur. Mais j'ai bien retenu votre leçon, un roi ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments, ses émotions. Seul Adrien connaît mes inquiétudes, mes autres alliés ont besoins de force, je ne dois pas leur montrer que j'ai peur. Adrien est blessé. Il s'est fait tirer dessus en sortant hier mais ne vous en faites pas, il va bien. La balle ne lui a que frôlé le bras. Pas d'inquiétude pour lui donc. Enfin, pour l'instant. Ils frappent à la porte. Nous sommes tous coincés dans mes appartements, armés, prêt à attaquer. Ils cognent Louis. La porte va céder. Je me dois de signer._

 _En espérant vous revoir avec votre armée bien vite,_

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _Louis,_

 _6 mai._

 _Viens me chercher !_

 _Guillaume d'Orange_

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! Le chapitre est fini. Il m'a pris du temps comme il est assez spécial à cause des lettres que je devais organiser d'une certaine manière. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Oui, je sais, il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre. Laissez-moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir vous savez, et puis c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur. Je vous dis à la prochaine et vous laisse méditer quand à la suite de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes petits canards aux esquimaux des neiges du Sahara !**_


	7. Un sauvetage sous la bannière jaune

Chapitre 7

Un sauvetage sous la bannière jaune

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Et voici le chapitre 7 mes lapins shipper ! Bon, alors oui, la fin de mon précédant chapitre n'était pas très sympa, et je m'excuse de l'immense retard que j'ai pris. J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes. Donc, Guillaume et Louis ont échangés des lettres et la situation de Guillaume n'est vraiment pas bonne. Au cas où vous l'auriez pas compris. XD Bon, en clair j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire... Mis à part… Louis recevra-t-il les lettres ? Vous le découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre !**_

Il faisait froid dans sa petite cabane, grelottant, il arriva à peine à ouvrir ses lèvres pour remercier Adrien qui le recouvrait d'une couverture donnée par une bonne sœur. Il souffla, fatigué, serrant l'étole rêche et peut épaisse, tentant de s'emmitoufler dedans du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Assis à même le sol de bois gelé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête pâle nichée entre ses bras, il observait de ses yeux cernés les grains du bois pourris par l'humidité et les champignons verts et gris qui se formaient dans les creux des plaques de chêne brute. Il refusa l'eau qu'on lui offrit, d'ouvrir la bouche pour croquer dans une miche de pain, de dormir, il avait bien trop peur. Voilà bien quelques jours qu'il ne les avaient pas fermés, se beaux yeux bleus qui étaient aujourd'hui aussi brumeux et morne qu'un jour de tempête bien qu'ils soient secs. Il interdisait à ses yeux de s'humidifier, à ses larmes de couler, se concentrant sur sa rage, se peur et son cœur qui se serrait de rancœur, de craintes de doutes. Il releva sa tête, tournant toujours le dos à ses deux seules personnes de confiance, fixant le mur où une trace d'une ancienne cheminée s'imposait, marquant de noir le mur en cette forme si distinctive. Il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, il avait froid.

OooOoOoOo

Le regard perdu dans le feu, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de velours bleu roi, Louis, inquiet, se triturait les bagues, tique de stress reconnaissable qui se fit rapidement arrêter par la main de son frère qui lui saisit le poignet, ne le regardant pas. Le roi sortit de ses pensées, lâchant la douce flamme dansante qui reflétait sa couleur orangée contre les pierres crèmes qui l'entourait, protégeant les maîtres des lieux. Il fixa un instant la main qui le tenait puis releva ses prunelles pour rencontrer celles grises de son cadet qui le considérait avec attention. Il baissa un instant les yeux, frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer son geste.

« Tu vas avoir des nouvelles, ne t'en fait pas. »

Louis secoua légèrement la tête. Si même Aurtance n'arrivait pas à en avoir, il n'en aurait jamais. Apparemment, tout les points de relais d'Hollande sont bouchées, empêchant toute conversation, tout échange et ceux, même entre espions. Alors, pourquoi aurait-il des nouvelles de son roi ? Quelque chose s'était passée, mais quoi ? Son amant était-il ne serait-ce qu'en vie ? Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette idée et souffla un peu plus rapidement, n'arrivant pas à calmer l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur.

Philippe sentant la panique arriver, resserra sa prise, ramenant ainsi l'attention de son ainé sur lui, observant ainsi les effets que la paranoïa avait sur lui. Et alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour trouver de quoi le calmer, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand claquement, dévoilant aux deux hommes qui venaient de se retourner en sursaut, une jeune femme blonde paniquée avec une pile de papier dans sa main. Elle semblait chercher avec empressement le roi et sourit de soulagement en le trouvant enfin. Elle releva légèrement sa robe et couru pour atteindre en deux foulées le monarque jaune qui avisait avec espoir les papiers cachetés qu'elle tenait. Elle s'inclina tout de même légèrement et les lui tendit, ses yeux hantés par la préoccupation et l'horreur. Louis se leva et prit d'une main les lettres sans quitter le regard de la pauvre femme, faisant remonter son angoisse qu'il arriva à cacher, hochant la tête. Puis il se dirigea vers une petite table, posant le courrier sur celle-ci. Il se saisit d'une première lettre, la décachetant et la parcourant d'une main fébrile et d'un regard inquiet. Rapidement, il passa à la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième, puis, il du se soutenir contre la table après la lecture de la cinquième, les bras tremblant, la tête basse, le visage caché par ses épaisses mèches de cheveux qui coulaient de ses épaules pour s'alourdirent doucement dans le vide. Sentant que la détresse gagnait son frère, Philippe se mit sur ses jambes et approcha Louis en quelques pas. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, tentant de voir son visage à travers la couleur châtain qui le cachait. Il caressa doucement l'épaule, puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, il prit doucement les lettres et les lut avec calme.

Il souffla un instant après la dernière lettre et ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer avant de les ouvrir et de nouveau poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ainé, de son roi qui se trouvait au plus mal. Il tenta de le bouger un peu de sa table en vain tant Louis était accroché. Il n'eut, comme réponse à ses gestes, qu'un simple gémissement triste et désespéré. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, peiné et lui saisit les deux épaules pour se rapprocher de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

« Ça va aller Louis, concentre-toi. Calme-toi. »

Les épaules du roi tressautèrent, il cherchait à respirer, il n'arrivait plus à capter l'air, à rester calme. Son souffle était rapide, désordonné, son cœur se serrait, la boule de stress remontait dans sa gorge, il venait de chuter, de redescendre sur Terre en tombant. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le bois, ses bras tremblants. Il voulait se dégager de l'emprise de son frère qui, il en était sûr, ne comprenait rien. Comme d'habitude.

« Je n'ai pas été là pour lui. »

Ses yeux devinrent brumeux. Il était dans un état de trance, enfouit dans cette seconde nature paranoïaque, laissant parler ses craintes, ses peurs les plus profondes, comme lorsqu'il avait peur que l'on vienne le tuer. Il était rare de le voir dans cet état où il ne se contrôlait pas. Philippe, comprenant la détresse de son ainé, le retourna vers lui, agrippant ses épaules, le choquant par ce geste pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, alliant ainsi leurs prunelles claires.

« Calme-toi ! Il rabaissa sa voix alors que son frère tournait la tête, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux mouillants. Calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état là mon frère. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passait à ce moment là. Il est à des centaines de kilomètres de chez nous, il est normal que nous n'ayons pas été mis au courant tout de suite. Il faut que tu te calme et que tu vois les choses avec du recul mon frère. Tu es un roi, il faut que tu relève la tête et que tu ravale tes inquiétudes. D'accord ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, son frère ne voulait pas connecter leur regard. Il s'évertuait à fixer un point invisible sur le côté avant de laisser échapper un petit son triste qui ressemblait plus à un miaulement désespéré qu'autre chose. Il inspira, les lèvres toujours tremblantes, ravalant ses larmes. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis se reprit, sans pour autant regarder Philippe.

« Ce n'est pas en tant que roi que j'ai peur. Mais en tant qu'homme. »

Il renifla, ayant un léger soubresaut. Son frère, quelque peu choqué, relâcha sa prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules, lui permettant de se dégager en un petit coup sec, regardant toujours tristement sur le côté. Le brun, peiné par la situation, hésita, mais tendit timidement ses bras, ayant pour réponse un petit regard triste et un reniflement. Prenant cette réponse comme étant affirmative, il enserra son frère dans se bras, le serrant fortement en le sentant l'entourer de ses bras faiblement et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il le sentit tressauter un peu mais aucunes larmes. Son frère était tout de même un être très fier. Il eut un demi-sourire. Ça lui ressemblait tient.

Les minutes leurs parurent des heures, heures pendant lesquelles les frères s'étreignirent et le roi se calma, détendant ses muscles, récupérant le contrôle de sa respiration, le contrôle de son esprit. Il se décolla un peu de Philippe et hocha la tête en tant que remerciement, puis se détacha totalement de son cadet, maître de lui-même. Il relut rapidement les lettres d'un air sérieux, les yeux perçant, cherchant chaque détail qui pourrait l'aider. Il releva finalement la tête, ayant retrouvé l'autorité royale sur son visage, observant un instant Aurtance qui, bouche bée, n'avait pas bougée. Il se racla la gorge, la rappelant à la réalité, là où elle revint en clignant des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle sous les yeux attentifs de Philippe. Se plaçant face à elle, il considéra sérieusement la jeune femme et énonça d'une voix sérieuse.

« Comment avez-vous atteint ces lettres ? Je pensais les points de relais de Hollande fermés.

-Et ils le sont sire. J'ai juste certains alliés en Hollande. Ma famille est prête à tout pour son roi. Ils croient en lui. C'est eux qui ont fait passés les lettres et ils sont à la recherche de Guillaume d'Orange ainsi que d'Adrien. Mon roi avait allié ma famille avec votre espion au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix rapide et presque pleine d'espoir. Elle était elle aussi paniquée par la situation. Louis hocha la tête, commençant à monter un plan dans sa tête. Il plaça une main sur son épaule.

-Donc Adrien est rentré au sein du réseau Hollandais. S'assura Louis.

-Oui sire. Il se trouve que mon roi a une grande estime pour votre espion. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'empêchant de remarquer. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs. »

Pour toute réponse, Louis lui sourit, entendu puis se dirigea en direction de son frère avant, lui souriant, le remerciant d'un regard puis se tourna vers Aurtance.

« Pensez-vous pourvoir retrouver Adrien et ainsi communiquer avec votre roi ? Il reprit son tique, faisant doucement tourner ses bagues.

-Je le pense sire, mais ce sera très compliqué et je pense ne pouvoir en envoyer qu'un nombre limité. Elle baissa un peu la tête et joignit ses mains dans son dos. Je me suis d'ailleurs permis de lui en envoyer une.

-Bien. Sourit Louis. C'était ce que vous aviez à faire. Il souffla. Je pense qu'il est temps d'agir. Ces lettres dates du début du mois et nous en sommes à la fin. Il va falloir faire vite. Aurtance releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir. J'ai décidé d'aller le chercher. »

Elle eu un immense sourire, remerciant mille fois le roi soleil en s'inclinant, promettant de trouver un moyen de contacter Adrien le plus rapidement possible dès qu'il lui aurait répondu. Le monarque hocha la tête et demanda à l'espionne et son frère de le rejoindre le lendemain à la salle de conseil dès neuf heure. Les deux acquiescèrent puis partirent l'un à la suite de l'autre après autorisation royale. Philippe promis à son frère de revenir le voir dans la soirée et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il le rejoindrait dans ses appartements, étant sûr d'y trouver du monde. Philippe eut un petit sourire et rejoignit Aurtance. Une fois la porte fermée, il lui bloqua le passage, la faisant l'observer de travers et hausser un sourcil. Puis, son visage s'éclaira, y laissant passer un fin sourire.

« Si vous vous inquiétez quand au fait que j'hurlerais sur tout les toits que le roi de France peut se montrer faible, je vous répondrai tout simplement que non. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à lui faire perdre du crédit, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Le brun hocha la tête, convaincu et satisfait puis rejoignit ses appartements. Arrivant à destination, il sourit en voyant sa femme lire paisiblement sur un canapé rouge tandis que son homme, allongé dans son lit, feuilletait paisiblement le dernier article de la Gazette d'un œil blasé et nullement intéressé, sûrement excédé par la redondance des éloges royales. Philippe ferma la porte, laissant passer un long souffle épuisé qui attira l'attention des deux blondes qui se trouvèrent soudain bien plus intéressés par lui que par leur lecture. Souriant, Chevalier posa son article sur une petite table et sauta du lit, rejoignant son amant avec un grand sourire. Liselotte, témoins de la scène leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chapitre calmement, bien loin d'imaginer, tout comme le Chevalier, de la tragédie qui avait lieu. Le blond se posa devant lui, l'admirant de ses yeux bleus pétillants, lui montrant bien qu'il attendait quelque chose. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire puis répondit à sa demande en l'embrassant gentiment. Le blond ronronna d'aise et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet, se servant un verre de vin rouge. Tout sourire, le blond voulu prendre des nouvelles de la situation, se jetant sur le lit.

« Alors ? Louis a enfin eu des nouvelles du hollandais ? »

Le blond rit, suivit par Liselotte qui continuait sa lecture en écoutant la discussion d'une oreille. Le brun souffla tristement, faisant comprendre par là qu'il n'était pas le moment de rire. Chevalier devint d'un coup sérieux, perdant son étirement de lèvre, amenant Liselotte à lâcher son livre et à en faire de même. Philippe comprit alors qu'ils attendaient après lui. Soufflant, il posa son verre sur la nappe blanche et se retourner vers eux, haussant les épaules.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? La guerre civile a éclaté, Guillaume est resté jusqu'au bout et a dû fuir, nous avons réussit à débloquer un point de relais car tout les autres sont hors d'atteinte. Nous n'avons aucuns moyens pour le moment de savoir où se trouve Guillaume d'Orange ou même s'il est encore en vie. Ses dernières lettres ont été datées et on voit qu'elles ont été écrites au début du mois et nous venons à peine de les recevoir ce matin. La dernière était un appel au secours. Juste une phrase. Il les observa un instant, ils voulaient en savoir plus. Il souffla, lâchant prise. Ils finiraient bien par le savoir un jour où l'autre de toute façon. « Viens me chercher. » Voilà ce qu'il y avait écrit. »

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent, choqués, étant loin d'imaginer que la situation était aussi grave. Philippe fit une moue préoccupée et finit son verre de vin rouge d'une traite puis le reposa, soufflant. Il réfléchit un instant. Comment atteindre le roi hollandais ? Si évidemment, ils arrivaient par n'importe quel miracle à pouvoir rétablir un lien épistolaire avec l'homme d'état, il faudrait aller le chercher. Mais comment ? Discrètement avec une petite poignée d'hommes ? Un homme seul et que le monarque connaît ? Avec une petite armée au cas où une attaque se ferait ? Avec une armée entière pour mater la rébellion ? Il tiqua. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Mater la rébellion maintenant et surtout, sans plan, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. En effet, peut-être fallait-il ramener le jeune homme qui devait être en ce moment même, terrifié. Peut-être que le ramener en France était la meilleure idée pour le moment. Nouveau verre de vin, il était stressé. Un coup d'œil vers sa femme qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur et il souffla en écartant son verre. Peut-être que l'énerver n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Et puis, elle avait raison, boire ne l'aiderait en rien, il fallait qu'il ai l'esprit clair pour pouvoir au mieux réfléchir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit, embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, mettant une main dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête, fuyant tristement son regard, lui amenant un air peiné sur le visage. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas au mieux en ce moment, ce qui lui rappela que la Hollande n'était pas son seul problème. Sa femme avait perdu leur enfant. Il lui caressa la joue, sentant qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, parfois la bonne figure était compliquée à garder. Il fit disparaître uns larme qui s'échappait, le faisant sourire tristement alors qu'elle faisait de même.

« Je suis désolé…Dit elle tout en tentant de se calmer.

-Ce n'est rien ma grande, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il lui parlait calmement et lui embrassa le front. Ce n'est pas toi qui contrôle ce genre de chose. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante et sembla soulagée d'un poids. C'est vrai qu'avec son frère qui lui demandait d'être constamment à ses côtés, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps d'en parler. Elle lui sourit plus volontiers. Alors elle avait eu peur en plus de pleurer la mort du bébé. Le brun comprit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dû ressentir un stress, en tant que femme elle avait du apprendre que la présence d'un héritier était le plus important lors d'un mariage, et comme il n'avait eu que deux filles… Elle sembla hésiter et lui demanda d'une petite voix.

« Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de…Elle chercha ses mots, la tête sur le côté et revint vers lui. Recommencer ? »

Philippe laissa échapper un rire en voyant Chevalier se redresser et les fusiller l'un comme l'autre du regard avant de se recoucher en grognant. Le brun eut un sourire, fixant son amant gentiment puis revint sur sa femme, l'amusement toujours bien visible et partagé. Il redevint sérieux et lui répondit d'une voix complice.

« Je pense que l'on pourrait s'arranger. Il lui embrassa de nouveau le sommet du crâne et se releva, lui demandant tout de même soucieux. Mais ça ira pour toi ?

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il faut bien que je continue à vivre et je savais bien que c'était un grand risque. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il hocha la tête. Ça femme était forte, bien. Il se tourna vers son lit et s'assit aux côtés d'un Chevalier boudeur. Secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation, il posa une main sur son dos pour le forcer à se retourner vers lui. Le blond accepta, lui dévoilant une mine vexée, ce qui fit rire légèrement le brun, levant les yeux au ciel, il l'embrassa légèrement et se fit répondre avec plus de passion. Une fois détaché, il observa son homme amoureusement.

« Tu es jaloux ?

-À ton avis. Répondit le blond, boudeur. Philippe lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant distraitement.

-On en a déjà parlé… Soupira le prince, compréhensif mais en même temps lassé.

-Je sais… Répondit l'amant avec tristesse et amertume. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Philippe lui embrassa le front. Je ne t'oublie pas. »

Il rit et sauta du lit pour aller en direction de la fenêtre, rapidement suivit par son blond qui l'enlaça par derrière pour mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun ne dit rien, soufflant de nouveau en observant la forêt qui s'étendait derrière les grilles d'or. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

OooOoOoOo

Adrien ferma vivement la porte, enlevant son manteau trempé par la pluie, un petit papier dans le même état dans la main. Il salua le conseiller qui les avait suivis et s'approcha du roi qui leur tournait toujours le dos. Il se plaça derrière lui, reprit son souffle et énonça d'une voix enthousiaste et pleine d'espoir.

« Sire, votre majesté. Nous avons des nouvelles de France. Votre espionne a transmis un message. Un point de relais a été transmis par sa famille et nous permettrait de communiquer avec eux. Elle nous enverra un nouveau message bientôt. Ils viennent de recevoir les lettres et aux dernières nouvelles, elle les a amenées à Louis. »

Il attendit. Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement, même pas un frémissement d'épaule. Adrien laissa retomber son espoir, laissant le papier sur la table, faisant un signe de négation au conseiller. Leur roi resterait dans son mutisme, il ne servirait à rien d'insister. L'espion se retint contre le mur, parlant un peu avec le conseiller pour passer le temps, en attendant le prochain message ou la prochaine lettre.

Toujours dans son mutisme, Guillaume assimilait les idées reçues par le message d'Adrien. Ils avaient reçu ses appels au secours, enfin. Une larme lui échappa, enfin. Un soulagement l'emplit peu à peu, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il préférait rester là, comme si son instinct le prévenait qu'à tout moment, il mourrait. Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, il commençait à être soulagé. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et tout un mois, des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage creusé de sillions par la fatigue et bleuis par les cernes. Il allait être sauvé, Louis viendrait le chercher. Il tut l'empressement de cet espoir. Il ne fallait pas se sentir sauvé tout de suite, après tout, tout pourrait très vite changer.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit, laissant passer une silhouette habillée de blanc et de noir. Quand on parlait de changement.

OooOoOoOo

Ils avaient enfin réussi à le localiser, après quatre semaines de dur de recherche et de contact très rares avec le pays voisin, ils détenaient enfin la réponse la plus dure à avoir, la région dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune roi. La tâche fut des plus ardue, Philippe s'en souviendrais longtemps et son corps aussi qui le punissait actuellement en l'assommant de fatigue. Il souffla en se laissant retomber dans le siège, heureux d'avoir enfin réussit à déchiffrer les codes en compagnie de Marchal et d'Aurtance. Adrien et la famille de la Veine étaient fort sympathiques et l'idée d'écrire en code et en énigme pour qu'on ne puisse pas lire les messages était certes intelligente mais se trouvaient-ils dans l'obligation de les faire si dur ?

Bon, il n'y avait plus à se le demander, ils venaient de les déchiffrer, et c'était pour le mieux. Ils détenaient la réponse qu'ils voulaient. Le roi venait de bouger il y a deux jours pour atteindre le lieu où Louis et lui s'étaient tenus en tête à tête pour la première fois. Il ne manquait donc plus qu'à utiliser la mémoire de son frère pour pouvoir trouver le roi de Hollande. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Il se leva, remerciant Aurtance et Marchal puis se dirigea, papiers en main, vers les appartements royaux.

OooOoOoOo

« Entrez. »

Sa voix stricte résonna et son frère apparu, lui amenant une moue rieuse. Depuis quand toquait-il ? Philippe compris bien ce que pensait son ainé et eu un sourire fataliste en faisant claquer ses bras sur ses flancs. On ne pouvait se refaire pour certaines situations. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'avança vers le roi soleil et posa les papiers sur la table. Après un petit regard vers Philippe, Louis prit les traductions de code et les lut puis eu un sourire nostalgique. Au moins, il le savait en sécurité, personne n'irait attaquer une Église. Il hocha la tête et demanda à son frère de s'asseoir, se plaçant face à lui. Bon, la discussion importante allait avoir lieu, il fallait prévoir un plan d'attaque.

OooOoOoOo

D'une démarche rapide, le châtain atteint la salle de conseil dont il poussa les lourdes portes, s'immergeant dans un décor finement décoré tout en étant étrangement épuré. Ils venaient de changer les tentures pour des couleurs plus sobres. Il revint sur le sujet. Penser tissus n'était vraiment pas sa priorité.

Il atteint sa place et se tourna vers l'assemblée, les codes et traductions l'attendait et son frère ferma la porte, le rejoignant en quelques pas. Il hocha la tête en sa direction, sérieux, et se tourna enfin vers son assemblée. Louvois et Colbert semblaient inquiets, sûrement ne savaient-ils pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Bontemps, à se côtés, le regardait, ignorant des dernières nouvelles qui se trouvaient plus ou moins bonnes au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Marchal, droit, attendait l'autorisation pour commencer à lui exposer ses idées. C'est bien, il voulait en venir à l'essentiel. Le plus rapide et efficace était forcément la meilleure idée. Il hocha la tête. Tout le monde se trouvaient présents, les éléments étaient sur la table, bien, la réunion pouvait alors commencer.

« Asseyez-vous messieurs. Et mademoiselle. »

Dit-il en se tournant vers Aurtance que tout le monde dévisageait. N'était-elle pas une espionne ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait ici, au plus près du roi, à la place que devrait occuper un conseiller ? Et pourquoi ni Marchal, ni Monsieur, ni même Bontemps s'en retrouvaient dérangés ? Ils turent leurs pensées, après tout, les choix du roi n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Louis se racla la gorge, amenant chaque regard vers lui, après qu'il se soit assis et qu'il eut croisé ses bras sur la table.

« Bien, vous connaissez les nouvelles. La Hollande est en guerre. Une guerre civile qui vise à déchoir son roi. Le peuple hollandais et certains soldats, nobles ou même conseillers de confiance ont prit les armes, poussant leur roi à la fuite dans un endroit où ils ne le retrouveront pas. Tout d'abord, messieurs, je veux que tout ceci reste pour le moment confidentiel. Il faut que l'on parle aux tables de jeu ainsi qu'aux salons qu'une alliance entre la France et la Hollande est la meilleure idée qui soit car ensemble, les deux pays conquerront le monde. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui sire.

-Quelques tensions dans le pays de Guillaume d'Orange et une guerre civile couve tout de même. Déclara finalement Louis, étonnant Louvois ainsi que Colbert qui prit la parole.

-Vous voulez que l'on dise ça aussi sire ?

-Oui, le moment venu il ne faudrait pas que la cour sente qu'on lui a caché trop de choses. Sinon, elle va se poser des questions. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense que son roi lui cache des choses, il faut qu'elle soit en petite partie au courant en pensant qu'elle sait tout. Il tourna la tête vers Philippe. Penses-tu pouvoir faire circuler cette information de cette manière ?

-Je pense que j'en suis capable. Répondit Philippe avec une petite moue d'évidence.

-Excusez-moi sire. Coupa Louvois, s'attirant le regard de son monarque.

-Oui, Louvois ?

-Vous parliez de… Moment venu ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Mon frère partira chercher Guillaume d'Orange et le ramènera en France. En tant qu'allier je lui ai promis une protection et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu envoyer d'armée. Louis haussa la voix avant de nouveau se faire couper par le gros homme, faisant comprendre d'une voix tranchante qu'il avait prit sa décision. Et il est trop tard pour avoir l'avantage sur les rebelles en laissant leur roi dans le pays. Nous parlons d'une vraie guerre civile messieurs. Le château a été déserté. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur l'assemblée. La situation était vraiment critique. Les conseillers hochèrent la tête, comprenant le choix important de leur majesté. Louis fut quelque peu soulagé, ils n'étaient pas trop dur à convaincre ce matin. Il reprit donc d'une voix calme mais tout de même directive et décidée.

« Bien. Mon frère partira donc en votre compagnie Aurtance. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui alors que tout le monde la fixait.

-Moi, sire ?

-Oui, vous avez été envoyé par Guillaume d'Orange. Vous êtes donc une espionne hollandaise. J'imagine donc que vous connaissez la Hollande comme vote poche maintenant et que vous pourrez trouver des raccourcis pour atteindre notre but le plus rapidement possible. Elle hocha la tête.

-En effet, sire, je le peux. Il la remercia d'un regard.

-Bien, nous enverrons cinq hommes en plus. Au cas où un problème viendrait. Par soucis de discrétion, je ne peux pas en envoyer plus. Marchal, pensez-vous pouvoir nous en fournir ?

-Oui, sire. Répondit l'homme de main, droit et sûr.

-Bien. La mission sauvetage commencera demain. Par soucis de discrétion encore. Il se tourna vers Aurtance. N'envoyez pas de message où dites simplement que nous ne pouvons pas arriver avant…Il réfléchit. Trois semaines.

-Bien, sire. Répondit-elle, sérieuse.

-Je crois que c'est tout. Préparez-vous à une nouvelle guerre. Rompez messieurs, je vous libère. »

Un bruit de chaises raclant le sol se fit entendre, et une foule d'hommes habillés de noir au collerettes blanche se levèrent, quittant petit à petit la salle. Philippe se posta devant son frère.

« Louis, je veux bien colporter des informations, mais je ne peux pas le faire en un soir. Lui dit Philippe, faisant quelque peu rire son ainé. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Toi, non, mais je connais un homme dans ton entourage qui pourrait le faire sans problème mon frère. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule, un sourire entendu peint sur le visage et il partit en souriant, fier de cette réunion avant de se faire arrêter de nouveau par la voix haussée de son cadet.

« Tu parles de Chevalier ?

-Qui d'autre ? »

Clos Louis en quittant définitivement la salle, engagé dans le couloir. Philippe souffla. Bien, il avait du travail.

OooOoOoOo

Foulant enfin la terre hollandaise, Philippe souffla enfin, profitant de ce petit instant. Il n'allait plus avoir de moment de pause, il fallait se dépêcher, Louis ne voulait pas qu'ils traînent et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il fit un sourire à Aurtance, se détendit le dos et partit, faisant signe à ses hommes de les suivre, allant à la suite de la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, pendant une nuit entière, des heures à coller leurs bottes dans la boue, les marécages, la terre vaseuse. S'enfonçant toujours plus, ils rencontrèrent leur premier hôte. La pluie. Les cheveux s'inondèrent, la vue devint floue dû aux gouttes qui s'infiltraient dans leurs yeux. Leurs muscles se tendaient, s'étiraient, se crispaient par moment, subissaient la lourde conséquence d'une longue marche. Ils prévinrent, firent mal, mais personne de semblait les écouter, même les plus douillets. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible. La vie du jeune roi pouvait à tout moment en dépendre. Même si le peuple avait un respect certain pour la religion, ça ne les empêcherait pas d'en détruire les portes pour tuer l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Bon, déjà, ils avaient un peu de répit, ça n'allait pas être les bonnes sœurs qui allaient tuer un homme.

Après la pluie, la vase, la boue, de nouveau marécage, mais pas une trace de beau temps, seulement une nouvelle menace pluvieuse. Ils fatiguaient, mais continuaient à marcher. Soudain, une promesse de repos vint à eux. L'église de pierre blanche, enfin. Ils toquèrent à une lourde porte de bois, se faisant ouvrir une vieille dame au traits plutôt aigris. Ils se présentèrent, la faisant hocher la tête et elle les laissa entrer, les prévenants qu'il fallait arrêter de mêler leur lieu de paix aux guerres, ce à quoi ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête entendu. Rapidement, une jolie jeune femme enrubannée de blanc et de noir les rejoignit, les guidant sans un mot vers une pièce plutôt grande où brûlait calmement du petit bois. Leurs manteaux trempés furent récupérés et amenés près du feu pour être réchauffés.

Quittant ses hommes avec un sourire, Philippe s'avança vers la grande cheminée, frottant ses mains et soufflant dedans pour espérer les réchauffer. Il soupira du au froid et après un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il décida de regarder la pièce à la recherche d'une présence hollandaise.

Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant une couverture recouvrant le dos de ce qui semblait être un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, un peu lointain et placé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il s'avança de deux pas qui se voulaient feutrés dans cette direction avant de se faire arrêter par un jeune homme essoufflé et presque euphorique.

« Je suis Adrien, l'espion français, j'ai été envoyé pour rester auprès de Guillaume d'Orange. »

Philippe lui adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire reconnaissant. Il lui présenta Aurtance qui venait des les rejoindre et expliqua à l'homme qu'ils partaient tous ensemble, ce qui lui enleva le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac, se disant que leur calvaire serait bientôt fini. Il indiqua finalement assez tristement où se trouvait le roi en question.

« Il n'a pas bougé depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et ne parle plus. Il n'a rien prononcé et se terre dans ce mutisme dès le moment où l'on a quitté le château en courant. Je m'inquiète Monsieur, il ne mange que le strict minimum et on doit le forcer à boire. De Wincher a peur aussi et ne veut pas risquer la vie de son roi.

-De Wincher ?

-Oui, un homme qui est venu avec nous, un conseillé qui est resté de notre côté. »

Philippe hocha la tête puis s'approcha de l'homme d'État, mettant une main sur son épaule. Il ne répondit pas, inquiétant le brun. Le prince tourna la tête vers Adrien qui lui fit un geste de négation, puis souffla. Ça allait être long.

Soudain, il sursauta, éclair venait de déchirer le ciel, faisant gémir très faiblement le hollandais qui se recroquevilla et se crispa, fermant ses yeux fatigués comme s'il voulait fuir quelque chose. Il semblait ailleurs, hors de tout, le roi fier avait peur, comme s'il était resté las bas, dans ce château qui devait être assiégé tout comme il devait être asséché. Philippe, le visage peiné, lui caressa l'épaule, voulant être rassurant.

Il regarda le ciel alors qu'une autre zébrure déchirait le ciel. Il retint un soupire de tristesse alors que Guillaume se crispait. Louis n'allait plus le reconnaître, son homme d'Orange.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà ! Le chapitre 7 est finit ! Alors ? Alors ? Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que vous serez là pour les prochains ! J'adore écrire cette histoire, j'ai la fin en tête et plein plein d'idées pour la suite ! Je ne vous quitte avec cette grosse connerie qui était un délire transformé en quatre chapitres ! Je vous adore et espère vous retrouvez dans les commentaires. Bah quoi, je veux être payée moi !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins vendéens de l'Everest du sud de l'orangeraie !**_


	8. Pays Jaune et sauvetage d'Orange

Chapitre 8

Pays jaune et sauvetage d'orange

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et nous voilà tous présents pour accueillir le chapitre 8. Donc, Guillaume est enfermé dans son mutisme et Philippe vient de le retrouver dans un sal état. Sauf qu'il faut le ramener et en forme ce serait bien. Comment vont ils trouver le moyen de ramener le roi hollandais ? Comment Louis va t il réagir ? L'auteure va t elle enfin arrêter ses annonces toutes pourries ? Vous le verrez en lisant ce chapitre !**_

Il ouvrit les yeux, satané orage il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il se redressa, soufflant en se passant une main paresseuse sur son visage fatigué. Après une autre zébrure qui le plongea de nouveau parmi les balles des mousquets et les cris des soldats. Encore un éclair, il n'en pouvait plus, il sortit de son lit abandonnant ainsi les cauchemars qui le hantait cette nuit. D'un pas lourd, uniquement vêtu de sa robe de chambre, il arpentait les couloirs de pierre qui l'amenèrent rapidement vers la salle centrale, sortant petit à petit de son brouillard emplis de cris d'agonie et de boulets de canons, rejoignant la civilisation. Au centre de la pièce, il profita du calme, fermant un instant les yeux pour en profiter un maximum avant de les rouvrir à l'entente d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Las, il ne prit même pas la peine de souffler, se contentant avec son bougeoir de rejoindre la cheminée, éteignant la flamme de la petite bougie pour la conserver au maximum. Il s'assit et se détendit, se concentrant sur le feu crépitant plutôt que sur les raies qui déchiraient le ciel.

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'un couinement meurtrit s'éleva. Méfiant, il ouvrit les yeux, tournant délicatement sa tête pour regarder par dessus le dossier de son siège. Ses grands yeux gris ne vadrouillèrent pas très longtemps sur le décor pour découvrir l'origine du son et s'agrandirent plutôt en le détectant. Il hésita un instant puis se leva et maîtrisant ses pas il avança tel un chat prenant garde à ne pas effrayer l'homme recroquevillé. Il se posta doucement aux côtés de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il remarqua que les muscles du jeune roi se tendirent et effectua une pression mince sur l'épaule, le détendant quelque peu.

« Il faut aller vous coucher votre majesté. Vous ne pourrez pas indéfiniment rester sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Vous devez vraiment aller vous coucher sire… Le voyage sera long demain. »

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard vide perdu dans l'horizon qui paniquait à chaque éclair. Il se mit à trembler, il était encore enfermé dans ses cauchemars, tout comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eu un air résigné, peiné, puis il reprit un air sûr et parla calmement.

« Je suis dans la même situation que vous sire. Moi aussi dès que l'orage parvient à mes oreilles il m'est impossible de penser à autre chose qu'aux balles de mousquets ou aux cris. Je ne peux pas réellement comprendre toute votre situation car je n'ai jamais rien perdu… Ou du moins, je n'ai jamais rien perdu qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un royaume. Mais je peux au moins vous comprendre en partie. Je suis allé à la guerre, je l'ai dirigée et j'ai aussi affronté la mort, en avant des troupes et à un certain moment, sous un cheval mort. Je connais la peur sire, la peur de la mort imminente et je sais à quel point l'horreur des explosifs et des cris peuvent entacher une mémoire et une tranquillité. Mais il faut savoir sortir du cauchemars sire, il faut que vous reveniez parmi nous. Je sais, ce n'est pas facile et vous n'êtes pas encore sortit d'affaire, mais je vous en prie sire. Sortez de votre mutisme, sortez de votre monde de guerre, retrouvez les vraies sensations et tentez au moins de vous dire que l'orage n'a de commun avec les canons que le bruit. C'est ce que je me dis dans ces moments là, j'essaie de voir autre chose. Assez souvent, je me blottis contre la compagnie qui se trouve près de moi, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, je préfère penser à cette compagnie ainsi qu'à ce qu'il me dirait. Pensez-y sire. Pensez à cette compagnie. »

Toujours aucune réponse seul le ciel lui répondit. Il s'étonna tout de même : le roi ne tremblait plus. Il se contentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de recevoir et semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose de presque inatteignable. Peut-être essayait-il ce qu'on venait de lui proposer de tenter. Philippe sourit, finalement, il apprenait. C'était bien, c'était ce qu'il fallait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain fut rude pour le prince et le roi, aucun des deux n'avait réellement dormit, trop embourbés dans leurs songes meurtriers. Baillant un peu, Philippe refit le tour de ses hommes, vérifiant par là s'ils étaient plus aptes que lui à retrouver et suivre le chemin, ce qui semblait être le cas. Il sourit, rassurant ses hommes par un geste simple de la main alors qu'ils demandaient à rester un peu plus pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient vite rentrer en France, son frère les attendait. Il salua Aurtance et Adrien puis le conseiller Wincher, continuant de marcher le long du rang de cinq hommes qui droits, attendaient patiemment les ordres.

« Bien, messieurs, vous connaissez les ordres. Il faut que nous amenions le roi de Hollande ici présent en France. Le chemin va être plus long car nous avancerons plus lentement et de ce fait je pense que nous nous arrêterons pour nous restaurer et nous reposer une nuit. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer messieurs, les hollandais sont notre priorité. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Les soldats se regardèrent entre eux, ne comprenant ou n'acceptant peut-être pas réellement les ordres. Ils ne dirent pourtant rien, se contentant d'acquiescer doucement. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée que de défendre la Hollande avant le France mais après tout, ce n'était pas à eux de discuter les ordres donnés.

Ils partirent rapidement de leur lieu sûr, entourés par le soleil levant et les gouttes de rosées tombant mollement des pétales. Il ne pleuvait pas, tant mieux ils marcheraient plus facilement comme ça. Soufflant, Philippe retrouva le marécage de l'allée mais fut soulagé de voir que sa chaussure ne s'enfonçait plus autant dans la vase et qu'il pourrait peut-être bien les retrouver après un grand lavage des servantes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un point de relais et Aurtance demanda à s'arrêter ici pour envoyer un message au roi de France. Prenant un papier et un fusain qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, elle griffonna un message et le laissa contre un arbre marqué. Alors qu'ils partaient de nouveau sur les routes, Philippe vit de loin un homme encapuchonné prendre le message et l'emmener. Il se reconcentra sur son chemin, il fallait y aller, Louis les attendait.

OooOoOoOo

Souriant, il accueillit le messager avec impatience et lui prit rapidement ce qu'il avait à lui amener. Un peu précipitamment, il ouvrit l'enveloppe non cachetée et parcouru le message, impatient de savoir où ils en étaient. Juste une ligne et il fut soulagé, rassuré de savoir où en était son frère. Il allait bientôt revoir l'homme d'Orange et cela commençait déjà à l'emplir de soulagement et quelque peu de joie. Son homme fier allait être de retour et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il posa le message et s'étira comme un chat puis entreprit de s'avancer vers son buffet, attrapant un verre de vin pour se désaltérer. Il sentit un instant le nectar ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le liquide qui filait dans sa gorge et le réchauffait quelque peu. Une fois son verre finit, il le reposa et prit doucement la direction de sa porte qu'il ouvrit après un petit regard en arrière. Il avait faim, il ferait demander quelques sucreries. Puis, après ces pensées, il empreinte le long couloir en direction des salons.

Une fois arrivé au sein de sa cour qui s'inclinait face à lui, il chercha du regard une cible bien particulière, un blond plus futé que l'on pourrait au premier abord imaginer et qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'orienter du côté du commérage. Traversant un salon de plus, il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de le trouver, avisant un groupe assez conséquent d'où s'émanait une voix masculine en son centre. Il se mit loin des regards pour ne pas se faire voir et les laisser parler, écoutant tout de même d'une oreille attentive ce que l'orateur avait à leur dire. C'est après quelques gloussements que le blond en vint à ce que le monarque voulait entendre.

« Vous avez entendus les nouvelles de Hollande ? Il paraîtrait qu'une guerre civile pointerait son nez et que Guillaume d'Orange est bien critiqué. Il prit un air grave alors que tout le monde semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux et l'écouter plus si cela était possible.

-Moi je dis que ça lui fera les pieds à l'hollandais. S'exprima une femme d'un ton sévère.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Chevalier curieux. Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Eh bien, c'est un ennemi, nous étions en guerre tout de même.

-Mais, vous semblez oublier qu'une alliance s'est faite madame. Fit remarquer le blond, suivit par les hochements de tête de certains.

-Et alors ? Qui me dit que cette alliance ne va pas trop à l'avantage de la Hollande ? Même si nous avons gagné je suis sûre que le dirigeant hollandais serait assez fourbe pour tout tourner à son avantage.

-Eh bien, vous semblez avoir une haine contre le roi de Hollande. Vous aurait-il éconduit ? Il rit suivit des autres et même de la concernée qui, amusée levait les yeux au ciel.

-Non, bien sûr que non mais je ne ferais pas aussi facilement confiance à un ennemi.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais n'oubliez pas madame que notre roi se trouve assez sur ses gardes pour savoir à qui faire confiance ou non. S'il a choisi de porter sa confiance à Guillaume d'Orange c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Contra Chevalier avec ruse.

-Si vous le dites. Lâcha la jeune femme en haussant les épaules avant de demander, plus curieuse. Et vous êtes pour donc ?

-Ah ! La question du moment. Pour ou contre l'alliance ? Certains disent être pour car ils ont peur des problèmes avec leur entourage ou même avec leur compagne. Rit-il suivit par les autres. Et d'autres disent être contre pour se prendre pour des rebelles à toutes décisions royales ou pour tout simplement, quelques principes. Comme vous madame si j'ai bien cru comprendre. Eh bien moi je suis pour. Mais pas comme les autres et dans l'espérance de faire écho à la mode de nos jours bien que je l'adore. Nouveau rire. Mais bien parce que j'y crois et que je pense réellement qu'il existe une amitié entre notre roi et celui de Hollande. »

Louis se garda de rire. Penser qu'il existe une amitié hein ? Fin menteur. Il les avait surtout vu dans une situation plutôt désavantageuse et s'en amusait intérieurement, il en était sûr et ce sourire énigmatique le prouvait. Il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel puis revint sur la discussion, que racontait la suite ?

« Donc, vous êtes pour. Clôtura la première dame à avoir parlé.

-Mais qu'est ce que cette amitié rapporte réellement ? Demanda, curieuse une jeune fille visiblement fraichement arrivée.

-Ce que cette alliance apporte ?! S'étonna le Chevalier. Nous allions les deux plus grandes nations d'Europe. Que va t-il se passer d'après vous ? Nous marcherons sur tout les autres et personne n'osera nous attaquer. Expliqua le blond, amusé de voir l'étonnement et la fascination de la jeune fille.

-Si tant est que la Hollande nous suit vraiment. Reprit la première femme.

-On a comprit que vous n'aimiez pas la langue hollandaise madame. Il rit réellement amusé. Mais imaginons que cette amitié existe réellement ?

-Alors là je suis pour ! Répondit la femme enjouée.

-Ah ! Vous me faites plaisir madame ! »

Le groupe repartit dans une nouvelle lancée de gaité, élevant sa voix tantôt claire et tantôt plus grave, attirant ainsi l'attention. C'est après un petit temps que tout le monde se reprit, se reconcentrant à nouveau sur la discussion.

« Mais, comme je vous le disais plus tôt, une guerre civile couve…Malheureusement.

-Il faut dire aussi que Guillaume d'Orange est resté pendant un long moment parmi nous. S'exprima à nouveau la petite jeune femme.

-Oui c'est vrai… Eh bien nous verrons bien comment évolue cette affaire. Et si notre roi est réellement l'ami du plus jeune, j'imagine que notre pays l'aidera bien rapidement. Suivit la première femme.

-Et vous auriez raison très chère dame. Conclut le Chevalier. »

C'est après une inclination ironique et abusée de la part du blond que l'amusement reprit. Louis hocha la tête lorsqu'ils changèrent de discussion. C'était bien, l'amant de son frère en était resté au plan initiale, c'est ce qu'il fallait. Il partit, soulagé tout en se disant que par moment, peut-être qu'utiliser le Chevalier de Lorraine de cette façon ne serait pas idiot et qu'il savait aussi s'arranger avec les ordres donnés. Bon, d'ici peut de temps la cour serait entièrement au courant et commencerait même à créer des hypothèses qui amèneraient à penser que le roi de Hollande viendrait en France. Comme ils seront heureux de voir qu'ils avaient raison et qu'ils étaient intelligents de penser que le roi d'Orange viendrait leur rendre une petite visite. Il sourit à nouveau, ce que sa cour pouvait être crédule certains jour.

Il tourna dans le couloir et y croisa Louvois et Colbert qui discutaient d'un air grave, hésitant quand au fait qu'il faudrait parler ou non d'une affaire au roi qu'il était. Il les rejoignit et les considéra de son regard royal. Il se racla la gorge et entre les murs aux grandes et épaisses tentures rouges, il éleva sa voix autoritaire.

« Eh bien messieurs. De quoi avez-vous si peur de me parler ? »

Les deux conseillers sursautèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Colbert commença avec aux lèvres un sourire gêné.

« Veuillez nous excuser sire. Nous ne vous avions pas vu. Eh bien nous parlions du roi de Hollande, nous nous demandions si…

-Si l'idée de l'amener à Versailles était réellement bonne. Coupa Louvois avec plus de sûreté, prenant le brun au dépourvus.

-C'est cela. »

Louis réfléchit, dans un sens ils avaient raison. Il secoua la tête légèrement et réfléchit sans réellement le montrer. Que risquaient ils tous ? Que les paysans se soulèvent ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? En lisant la Gazette ? Impossible ils ne savaient pas lire. Entraînés par un bourgeois ? Les pauvres gens devaient même ignorer qu'une guerre en Hollande existait ou même qui était Guillaume d'Orange. Le problème ne viendrait pas d'eux donc… Des bourgeois ? Peut-être bien, mais ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Une prime, un petit privilège et le tour serait joué. Les nobles alors ? Pas bien compliqués à calmer. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ils le suivaient timidement et n'osaient pas toujours se relever contre lui. Il réfléchit encore un peu. Il n'avait pas à craindre d'une mauvaise presse, il était le roi, tout comme il n'avait pas à craindre pour la vie de qui que ce soit. Les comploteurs ne se mettraient pas en marche. Ils savent que Guillaume et lui même pourraient les avoir rapidement. De plus ils doivent encore croire que le jeune roi se trouve de leur côté. Mis à part certaine critiques un peu violentes, il ne risquait rien. Surtout que certains se trouvaient de son côté et c'était le plus important. Il les regarda encore un petit temps puis s'exprima calmement.

« Et pourquoi donc venez-vous à penser ainsi ? N'êtes vous pas un peu trop craintifs messieurs ?

-Si vous le dites sire. Répondit Colbert.

-Eh bien je pense que nous sommes peut-être craintifs mais qu'il serait aussi un peu désavantageux de se fâcher avec les soldats et leur famille. Fit remarquer Louvois. Tient, Louis les avait oubliés ceux là. Il tiqua intérieurement mais ne le fit pas voir.

-Eh bien nous enverrons mon frère. Ils ont beaucoup d'estime pour lui et l'écoutent quoi qu'il dise. »

Il clôt ici la discussion et les conseillers s'inclinèrent puis reprirent leur discussion alors que Louis les quittait, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'arriverait jamais à les faire changer d'avis de façon. Il tourna dans un couloir et rejoignit ses appartements en soufflant. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers le papier sur la table. Guillaume arriverait bientôt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emmitouflé dans une épaisse et chaude couverture, le jeune roi écoutait patiemment le frère brun qui contait une ou deux histoires à des soldats friands d'anecdotes autour du feu. Visiblement, il contait une bataille menée contre les armées espagnoles et comment il s'était battu contre un soldat et la dextérité avec laquelle il avait combattu et comment il réussit à battre son ennemi. Épée sortit, debout, il mimait le combat de la pointe de son fleuret sous le regard impressionné de l'un des hommes. Avec un sourire il rangea son arme en se rasseyant, marquant par là la fin de l'histoire. Le petit groupe applaudit et il fut au tour de la seule femme du groupe de parler. Elle avala sa bouchée et laissa son repas de côté pour se lever à son tour. Elle éleva sa voix douce qui fit sourire bon nombre d'hommes du groupe si ce n'était pas la totalité à part les deux nobles. Elle commença son récit de façon douce, expliquant calmement comment elle fut élevée ainsi que la tranquillité de sa maison proche de la campagne dans laquelle elle grandit en compagnie de ses frères, comment étaient les jours anciens où elle jouait avec un père aimant et une mère très présente. L'histoire, féminine, douce et agréable étonna et choqua tout le monde lorsqu'elle se transforma en histoire d'horreur grâce à une description, d'une voix tout aussi douce, d'un corps ensanglanté après une mission de ses parents qui se serait mal passé. Seul Adrien hocha la tête, compréhensif, après tout ils faisaient le même métier. Elle laissa finalement sa place à l'un des soldats qui accompagnait Philippe. Elle le désigna souriante et se rasseyant en reprenant son plat.

« À vous soldat.

-Je ne suis pas un simple soldat mademoiselle. Sourit le désigné.

-Qu'êtes vous alors ? Questionna Adrien, curieux.

-C'est un mousquetaire. Une sorte de policier royale. Quel est votre nom au fait ?

-D'Artagnan votre altesse.

-Eh bien, nous vous écoutons. »

L'homme sourit timidement et se leva à son tour. Avec l'aide de trois autres comparses, ils contèrent une bataille, sortant fleuret et mousquet non chargé pour illustrer leurs dires. Passant au plus près du feu, ils créèrent rapidement un jeu d'ombre amusant leur publique. Continuant sur leur lancé, ils scandèrent leur cri de victoire en alliant leur fleuret et montrèrent la défaite de l'ennemi. Ils saluèrent alors que des applaudissements s'élevaient et qu'un sourire un peu lointain naissait sur les lèvres du roi hollandais.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, réveillant les corps et les esprits par un soleil aux rayons chauds. Philippe se releva avec difficultés, clignant des yeux pour se dégager de ce voile flous et opaque qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Il secoua un peu la tête et se redressa en baillant et s'étirant discrètement, attirant l'attention de ses cinq hommes et d'Aurtance qui se levèrent, suivant le mouvement. Calmement, le prince chercha de ses yeux bleus le monarque hollandais. Il le trouva bien vite, assis près des cendres créées par le feu de la veille. Doucement, il s'avança par le roi, lui poussant l'épaule pour le ramener sur Terre alors qu'Adrien relevait le conseiller encore ronflant.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, la marche reprit calmement, reformant la troupe suivie par un roi un peu à l'écart, emmitouflé dans la même couverture et mutisme depuis son sauvetage. Philippe, remarquant Guillaume en fin de file, ralentit le pas pour se mettre à son niveau, attirant l'attention de l'homme de Nassau sur lui. Le brun aux cheveux courts, intrigué, détailla le prince français qui lui souriait avenant.

« Vous semblez perdu. »

Aucune réponse, l'autre homme se contenta de détourner le regard, fatigué, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Philippe ne dit plus rien de plus, se contentant de marcher près de lui, lui tapotant un peu le dos pour le réconforter, l'aidant par moment à traverser des sentiers ardus sans salir sa chaude parure que le roi semblait apprécier.

Un nouveau point de relais et le bateau était à portée de yeux et de mains. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du prince brun et bientôt tous furent protégé par la structure de bois flottante.

Ça y est, il y pouvait enfin se dire en sécurité.

OooOoOoOo

Le voyage fut étrangement rapide et tous purent avoir le plaisir de constater une nouvelle étincelle de vie naître dans les yeux de l'homme d'Orange qui ne parlait tout de même toujours pas. Philippe restait tout de même sceptique. Comment son frère allait il réagir devant le mutisme de son amant ? Il secoua légèrement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment e penser à tout ça, il devait déjà se concentrer sur leur retour à Versailles et son organisation. Il soupira discrètement et continua son observation dur roi qui était dos à lui, face à la mer aussi calme que lui et bouillonnant pareil en son intérieure. Toujours emmitouflé dans son tissu chaud, il détaillait avec attention les vagues qui délivraient parfois l'apparence d'un poisson doré. Philippe fronça un peu les sourcils, se concentrant sur la couverture il l'avait pour sûr déjà vu, mais où ? Après un peu plus de concentration, un sourire amusé naquit. Oui, il connaissait définitivement cette couverture.

OooOoOoOo

Les grilles d'or s'ouvrirent devant eux, enjouant les mousquetaires qui se pressèrent sans grande cérémonie vers leurs collègues, leurs amis ou bien même pour un ou deux d'entre eux, leur famille. Philippe leur avait laissé quatre jours de répit, certains en profiteraient pour retrouver le village le plus proche. Attendant encore un peu, le prince chassa du regard les nobles trop curieux et salua un Bontemps qui arrivait en courant.

L'homme d'un âge certain et sage s'inclina et constata avec une pointe de tristesse les ravages d'une guerre inattendue et de la peur sur le visage du hollandais qui avait retirer sa couverture des épaules pour la tenir pliée contre son cœur, perdu. Il semblait ne pas totalement réaliser où il se trouvait, apeurant un peu son entourage qui espérait le voir leur revenir rapidement.

Bontemps échangea un regard entendu à Philippe qui hocha la tête, ils se comprenaient.

« Avez vous fait bonne route ? Pas d'ennemis sur les chemins ? Demanda l'homme de main du roi, soucieux.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Le voyage fut bon et agréablement rapide. Aucuns imprévus, ce qui est plutôt rare dans ce genre de mission. Le brun observa le roi. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'amener se laver et se changer. Prévenez Louis aussi, ils se rejoindront dans ses appartements je pense. Guidez-le jusqu'aux appartements du roi pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Bien. »

Clos Bontemps en s'inclinant, tout de même étonné par les ordres. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule du monarque qui le suivit docilement, lançant un regard reconnaissant au prince, hochant la tête. Philippe s'inclina respectueusement avec un sourire humble et souffla avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Cette histoire de sauvetage était enfin finie.

OooOoOoOo

Louis couru dans les couloirs lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. La réunion venait tout juste de se terminer et tout le monde sortait alors que Bontemps arrivait lui apprendre la nouvelle. Sans plus de paroles, le roi soleil observa son valet et posa son papier récapitulatif pour partir calmement, puis, sûr qu'on ne le voyait pas, il se prit à aller plus vite, augmentant la cadence pour en venir à la course, filant dans les couloirs et montant quatre par quatre les marches de marbres de son palais qui lu paraissait en ce moment même, toujours trop grand.

Il se calma un peu, remarchant activement le temps que la foule de noble finisse de le saluer. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir, il était pressé, il devait retrouver son homme. Oui, il était essoufflé mais l'on s'en fichait, on l'attendait. Il passa la foule, enfin. Il reprit sa course, battant le parquet de chêne blond de ses talons qui claquaient dans un bruit presque assourdissant. Mais qui s'en souciais après tout ? Guillaume l'attendait.

OooOoOoOo

Observant le tableau face à le cheminé, le brun détaillait les grains de la toile sur laquelle reposait l'image du maître des lieux, chevauchant fièrement un cheval d'un blanc immaculé qui cabrait et pointant fièrement la voie à suivre par l'image du ciel. Des anges auréolaient d'une couronne fleurie sa tête.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, quelle belle toile, et quel beau mensonge aussi. Il avait lui aussi suivit cette voie, celle du ciel et pourtant il n'avait rien eut, rien gagné mis à part une rage contre sa propre vie, contre son pays. Le ciel était-il venu l'aider ? Non, mais son homme oui. Son homme lui était venu en aide, son homme l'avait sauvé. Le véritable dieu était son roi soleil. Il soupira. À quoi bon s'énerver contre le ciel ? S'il y avait bien la haut alors il pourra lui poser toutes ses questions restées sans réponses, s'il n'y avait rien, alors il ne pourrait que s'en prendre à lui même.

Il continua de détailler l'œuvre fine et belle du maître, les peintres français et italiens étaient vraiment d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'il connaissait en Hollande.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Il se statufia, attendant patiemment, les muscles tendus, que l'inconnu fasse comprendre qui il était. Le souffle était pressé, recherché, le souffle de l'inconnu était chaud, il pouvait le sentir d'ici. Il entendit les talons claquer contre le sol puis plus rien. Il tourna doucement la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder ma toile… Je suis là, en vrai. »

Sourit le roi doré qui écartait les bras comme pour prouver ses dires. Guillaume se retourna complètement, observant l'homme, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés. Il cherchait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être où il se trouvait. Si ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité. Il détailla son homme qui le regardait avec peine, mais aussi avec espoir, qu'est ce que cette rébellion lui avait fait ?

Le hollandais sentit les larmes monter. Alors il était bien sauvé, alors il était en France. Il ne l'avait même pas réalisé en voyant les grilles d'or s'ouvrir, en détaillant le tableau, mais il était sauvé. Tremblant, il tendit sa main vers l'autre roi et toucha doucement son manteau, couvé par le regard patient de son amant. Il détailla les coutures, les broderies, les poussières brillantes cousues avec maîtrise sur le tissu. Il eut un petit rire. Le premier depuis bien longtemps, pour une pensée pourtant banale. Typiquement français.

Il releva ses prunelles bleues, rencontrant ses collègues amoureuses tout aussi claires, illuminées par l'impatience de la joie. Guillaume souffla et sourit, l'euphorie et la réalité remontant dans son corps par son sang bouillonnant. Il serra sa prise sur le tissu et laissa couler ses larmes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, camouflé par une barbe sale mais un sourire tout de même capable d'illuminer son visage cerné et tiré de soucis en plus de ses yeux brillants.

Il était libéré, il était sauvé.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! Alors, comment Guillaume se refera à la vie réelle et à la sociabilité ? Louis l'aime t il assez pour pouvoir supporter ses craintes, ses paniques fréquentes et ses humeurs changeantes ? Vous verrez ça dans le chapitre 9 !**_

 _ **Big bisous à toutes et à tous mes lapins roses en sucre d'orge sucré de caramel au beurre salé à la laine d'un bébé alpaca de convention.**_


End file.
